Her Healing Heart
by Piper1273
Summary: my first fan fic. She came to Port Charles to get away from that night. She thought that he loved her but then he did the unthinkable. What happens when she meets someone new. Will she fight it or will she let him heal her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fan-fic. I have previously posted this story on Dominoes and Tequila and am now bringing it over to this site. I might use some things from the show but most of it, besides the characters, has come from my own head. The major thing is that Liz and jason were never together because she is scared of carly. cam and jake are both lucky's but Liz and lucky are divorced. Sam is only 21 and has had a bad experience with her ex. Danny exists and will come into play later. Another thing you should know is that Sonny is with Carly. Carly owns the Cellar and Jax/Courtney own the MetroCourt. This story is not for Liz or Lucky fans. Please let me know what you think.**_

**Her Healing Heart: Chapter 1**

The 21 year old petite brunette walked into the night club and looked around. She had been upstairs getting something to eat and the owner, Mike, suggested she check out his daughter-in-law's night club.

She wore a tight halter top that clung to her currently non-existent stomach along with a pair of tight jeans and 3 inch heels. _I'm not going to be able to pull off this look much longer._ She thought to herself.

As she headed over to the bar and ordered a drink, Def Leppard's '_Pour Some Sugar On Me_' began to play.

**Step inside, walk this way**

**You and me babe, Hey, hey!**

She went over to the dance floor and began to sway her hips to the music.

**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on **

**Livin' like a lover with a radar phone **

**Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp **

**Demolition woman, can I be your man? **

**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light **

**Television lover, baby, go all night **

**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet **

**Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah**

As she continued to sway she didn't even notice that all eyes were on her. Everyone was wondering who she was and where she came from. All of the men were watching her body move while all of the women were too busy being jealous of her.

One man though was paying a little too much attention to her. He was watching her every move and was waiting for an opportune moment to approach her. He decided to take things into his own hands as he walked over to the DJ.

**Hey! **

**C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up **

**Break the bubble, break it up **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**Ooh, in the name of love **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**C'mon fire me up **

**Pour your sugar on me **

**Oh, I can't get enough **

**I'm hot, sticky sweet **

**From my head to my feet yeah **

**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! **

**Crazy little woman in a one man show **

**Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love **

**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up **

**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little **

**Tease a little more **

**Easy operator come a knockin' on my door **

**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet **

**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah **

**Take a bottle, shake it up **

**Break the bubble, break it up **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**Ooh, in the name of love **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**C'mon fire me up **

**Pour your sugar on me **

**Oh, I can't get enough **

**I'm hot, sticky sweet **

**From my head to my feet yeah **

**guitar solo **

**You got the peaches, I got the cream **

**Sweet to taste, saccharine **

**'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet **

**From my head, my head, to my feet **

**Do you take sugar? one lump or two? **

**Take a bottle, shake it up **

**Break the bubble, break it up **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**Ooh, in the name of love **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**C'mon fire me up **

**Pour your sugar on me **

**Oh, I can't get enough **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**Oh, in the name of love **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**Get it, come get it **

**Pour your sugar on me **

**Ooh **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**Yeah! Sugar me!**

As the song came to a close she decided to sit the next dance out. She was leaving the dance floor when just a slow song began and she felt a strong hand grab her arm


	2. Chapter 2

She turned around immediately on guard when the person grabbed her. One hand went to his while the other rested on her stomach. When she looked up at the man, he smiled at her. Oblivious to the fact the he startled her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. My name is Lucky, are you new to town?"

"Yeah I am. My name is Sam" she said uncertainly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Lucky asked still gripping her arm.

"UMM, actually I was going to sit this one out." Sam replied while trying to get away from his grasp. As she did, he tightened his hold on her arm.

Just as she was about to ask him to let go someone walked up the pair.

"Lucky will you stop harassing her. Can't you see she wants to get away from you?" The woman said.

"You stay out of this Carly" Lucky stated.

"Lucky, just because you are a cop doesn't mean that I can't have security escort you from the building." Carly countered, not backing down. She could see just how nervous and frightened the young girl was.

Without another word Lucky let go of Sam and left the club.

"I'm sorry about my cousin; he can be a jerk most of the time. Are you ok? It looked like he was grabbing you pretty hard." Carly asked to Sam.

"I'm fine but I think I need to sit down." Sam said as she grabbed her head and started to sway.

Carly noticed this and quickly grabbed her arm and lead her to the bar. When the bartender handed Sam her ice water Carly looked at her questioningly.

"What's with the water? Do you know that you are in a bar?" Carly directed at Sam.

"Yeah I know but I am not allowed any alcohol for another 8 or 9 months." Sam said while resting her hand on her flat stomach.

"So your husband let his pregnant wife come to a night club in a new town without him?"

"Not exactly. I...I'm not married." Carly noticed the sadness the girl's voice when she said this.

"Did the asshole knock you up and then leave when he didn't want to deal with a baby?" Carly immediately felt sorry for the girl.

"Actually he...he... doesn't know that I am pregnant." Sam stated as she started to tear up and memories of that night came flooding back to her.

Carly noticed her start to tear and gently placed an arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam slowly nodded her head yes and allowed Carly to lead her to her office.

Sam didn't know what came over her; after all she didn't even know the woman's full name. All she knew was that there was this feeling of comfort and trust.

Before Sam knew what had happened, she was sitting in a room which she assumed to be an office. She stood taking in her surroundings before Carly spoke.

"Please sit down." Sam did as she was told. "My name is Carly Corinthos and I actually own this club."

"My name is Sam...Sam McCall. It's nice to meet you Miss Corinthos." Sam responded.

"Please call me Carly. Would you feel comfortable telling me what you were crying about?"

Sam could only see concern in Carly's eyes so she decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"It all started in college. I met this guy who was in one of my classes. We became friends and enjoyed each other's company. After about 6 months we decided to start dating and he was such a gentleman. I had told him right off the bat that I was not ready to be intimate and he said that he understood and that he would not force me into anything. After a year of dating he proposed to me. It was the sweetest thing in the world." Sam sniffled back a tear as she remembered him. "Then everything changed. He began thinking of me as his possession and if I even looked at another guy he would 

freak out. At first I thought that it was cute until it started to get out of hand. He thought that since we were engaged that I would sleep with him. When I told him that I wasn't ready he completely went off. That night he...he...he raped me. After it happened I could not believe that he was the same guy that I fell in love with." Sam stopped so she could wipe the tears from her eyes.

Carly had made her way over next to Sam and was now trying to comfort the young girl. She could not believe that a man would do that to such a sweet girl, or any girl for that matter. She was interrupted by Sam continuing her story.

"My parents found me that night and took me to the hospital. The doctors examined me and then they called the police. With the results of the rape kit, my testimony, and the forensics in my bedroom, the police arrested him and he is currently in prison. During the ordeal the police found out that I wasn't his first victim. Anyway that was a little more than 2 months ago. Everything was ok until my 21st birthday. That was the day that I found out I was pregnant. My parents basically disowned me so I saved up enough money and eventually ended up here in Port Charles."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. By now she was crying her eyes out unable to speak. Carly was holding her close thinking about what she had just heard. She could not believe what the poor girl's family did. How could they send their daughter away after what that son of a bitch did? Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant because of that night.

Carly's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After making sure Sam was ok and comfortable, Carly went to answer her office door. On the other side was her body guard Max and he was looking nervous.

"Max what's wrong?" Carly questioned after seeing the look in his eyes.

"She's here Mrs. C. and she's looking for Jason."Max replied.

Carly knew exactly who he was referring to and was pissed. "Damn it. Where is Jason now?"

"He went into the bathroom so that he can avoid her. I told him I would tell him when the coast is clear."

"Umm...Ok...Could you just give me a minute?"Carly asked him.

"Yeah, sure, take your time."

Carly shut the door and walked over to Sam, who was starting to calm down.

"Sam I understand that you have some issues with men right now, but will you let my friend hide in here for a little while?"

"I don't know Carly..."Sam said before she was interrupted by Carly.

"Hey I promise you that he really sweet, but if he tries to pull anything you let me know and I will personally kick his ass...Ok?" This made Sam smile and she hesitantly nodded her head in approval.

Carly walked back over to the door and stepped out with Max.

"Go get Jason and discreetly bring him to my office. Tell him that I will deal with that bitch if he will stay with Sam."

"Sure thing Mrs. C. but what if he asks who Sam is?"

"Tell him that I will explain everything. I'll be here when you bring him." With that Carly walked back into her office and smiled to herself when she noticed Sam curled up on the couch fast asleep.

Carly was just about to go look for Max and Jason when there was a knock at the door and Jason walked in.

The minute he walked in the door he froze. There fast asleep on Carly's couch was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, dark brown hair and from what he could see, an amazing body. Jason shook the thought out of his head and looked at Carly.

"Who's that?"Jason questioned

"Her name is Sam McCall. She is new in town and has gone through a lot in the past couple years...What I can tell you is that she is kind of hesitant around men so I promised that if you tried anything that I would personally kick your ass."

That is when she changed positions and he noticed her tear streaked face. His heart immediately went out to her even though he didn't know her.

"Earth to Jason...Hey snap out of it!" Carly brought Jason back to reality and then told him she was going to go out and find that whore and kick her out of the club... after giving her a piece of her mind that is.

--

After Carly left the room, Jason settled himself in the chair across from Sam. He watched her for a while and couldn't help but feel something inside of him. He couldn't explain it but he knew that he wanted to get to know her.

He then noticed that her hand rested on her stomach. He thought nothing of it and just found himself studying her face.

--

Carly spotted her from across the room. She was sitting at the bar having a drink and looking around for any sign of Jason.

Before she knew it Carly was standing in her line of view.

"You know Lizzie; I already kicked your ex out of here earlier for harassment. Do I now need to kick you out for stalking?"

"Carly this has nothing to do with you so just leave me alone."

"The hell it has nothing to do with me. You come into MY club in search of MY best friend who clearly wants nothing to do with you."

--

Jason continues to watch Sam until she starts to toss and turn on the couch. She starts to get a look of pure fear on her face and Jason is worried. He remembers Carly's warning so he decides that calling her name would be the best way to wake her.

"Sam...Sam wake up." Jason calls in a gentle voice.

What he didn't expect was Sam to jump with a start looking terrified and panicked. She starts to cry all over again and Jason feels the urge to comfort her. Without thinking he wraps his arms around her small frame and whispers soothing words in her ear.

Sam had been dreaming about that night when she heard a gentle voice calling her name. Before she knew it, she was sitting upright and starting to cry all over again. Then she felt a pair of arms around her. At first she tensed but then relaxed when she heard him trying to soothe her.

After a couple of minutes Sam calmed down enough to look at him.

"Sorry about that...My name is Sam"

"It's fine really...My name is Jason...Jason Morgan."

"It's nice to meet you...And thank you for that."

"Not a problem...are you ok?"

Before she could answer, Max came rushing through the door.

"Mr. Morgan...I think...Mrs. C...needs some assistance."Max said while trying to catch his breath.

"What is going on Max?"Jason replied now worried about his friend.

"She and Elizabeth Webber are fighting and it is starting to get physical"

Even though Jason knew that Carly could kick Liz's ass, he also knew that he should stop Carly before she does something she might regret. Jason then turns his attention Sam...He would need Max but he didn't want to leave Sam alone.

"Do you feel up to coming out into the club with me? Carly got into a fight and I need to break it up. Max can sit with you at the bar until it settles."

"Umm...OK" Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and checked herself in the mirror before she stood and walked out of the office with Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read my story, and special thanks to those have it on Alert. It means a lot to me knowing that you are enjoying it that much. If you do read, please comment on it. It lets me know what you think. Whether good or bad, I take it into consideration.**

Jason settled Sam at the bar with Max and immediately went to stop Carly from killing Liz. He spotted them right away and he was relieved when he saw that they were only arguing at the moment, although Liz did have a big red mark on her face from Carly slapping her.

He spoke too soon.

"You conniving bitch!" Carly screamed as she went full speed toward Liz.

Before she could even react Carly had slammed her into the bar only a few feet from where Sam was sitting. Max quickly got up and escorted Sam farther down the bar.

_I need to get this under control._ Jason thought to himself as he witnessed what had just happened. _Sam could have gotten hit._.. Jason couldn't even finish his thought before Carly had Liz on the ground punching her in the stomach. This had definitely gotten outta hand. Liz looked as though she was ready to pass out while Carly didn't have a scratch on her. It made him proud how she could defend herself.

He snapped back to reality when he heard Liz scream from a punch that Carly had thrown at her face. He quickly walked up and pulled Carly of her.

"PUT ME DOWN JASON!! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A STALKING WHORE!!" Carly kicked and screamed the whole time Jason carried her over to where Sam and Max were sitting.

"If I put you down do you promise to stay here with Sam while I go make sure you don't go to jail for killing Liz?"Jason asked her calmly.

"FINE, I'll leave her alone...For Now." Carly just looked over at where security was helping Liz to her feet and then turned her attention to Sam.

"So Sam, tell me, do I need to kick Jason's ass as well?" Carly asked with a smile plastered on her face which caused Sam to smile.

"No. He was a perfect gentleman." Sam paused for a second then continued "Carly, I don't know what it is but I just felt so safe and secure when he was with me. I started to have a nightmare about that night and he just called out to me in the gentlest voice I have ever heard. When I started to cry and break down, he put his arms around me I didn't mind it. He was so soft spoken and kind. No man has been able to touch me since my rape. I don't know, he just makes me feel safe."

Carly was lost in thought and didn't hear her finish. _This must be my lucky day. I got to beat that whore to a pulp and I met someone who would be perfect for Jason. This couldn't get any better._

She was pulled out of her world when not only Jason, but Liz walked up to where she and Sam sat.

"Jason what the HELL is she still doing here?" Carly was completely baffled.

"Tell her Liz" Jason demanded

"Carly I promise to stay away from both you and Jason" She said in no more than a whisper.

"What I didn't..."Carly began to say that she didn't hear her when she saw Liz walk over to Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz had watched her walk out of the back with Jason and was more than jealous. She had just promised to stay away from Carly and Jason but this girl, this child was never mentioned. After regaining her composure, she approached the girl.

"If I were you I would stay away from Jason, and Carly for that matter" Liz spoke with venom in her voice.

Sam immediately stood and got in her face "Is that a threat?"

"Actually it's a warning. Carly basically controls Jason and chases off all of his girlfriends."

"Thanks for the unwanted advice. You can go now." Sam folded her arms under her chest and stood her ground. She wasn't going to let this woman come and tell her what to do.

As Sam and Liz continued their exchange, Jason watched on in amazement. This couldn't have been the same person he was with a mere 15 minutes ago. She could defend herself and he respected that. He was jolted back to reality when he heard a scream.

Sam was currently beating the shit out of Liz. You can see Carly cheering her on while Liz is on the floor with Sam sitting on top of her. Sam was throwing punch after punch. When Sam stood, Liz did the same and then they just stared at each other. Liz broke the gaze and took out a mirror.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed after seeing the extent of her injuries. She charged at Sam and caught her off guard, knocking her to the ground.

Jason immediately reacted and pulled Liz off of Sam before she could touch her. As he picked her up he heard Carly yell:

"Jason, she's pregnant!!"

He quickly gave Liz to Max and went to help Sam up. She was a little unsteady so Jason gently picked her up and took her back to Carly's office, with Carly herself hot on his heels.

--

Max had no idea what to do. He had a visibly angry Liz to deal with but he wanted to check on Sam. To his relief a couple of security officers who had witnessed the attack that Liz had started escorted her from the building. Max then made his way back to Carly's office.

--

"Sam, how do you feel?" Carly asked with nothing but concern and worry in her eyes.

"Other than being a little dizzy, I feel ok."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Jason asked with the look in his eyes matching that in Carly's.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine."

"You sure did a number on that bitch." Carly said proudly

"So did you" Sam countered

Sam and Carly laughed and Jason noticed how Sam's eyes lit up. He also noticed her laugh. It was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. Soon he was laughing with the two women. He couldn't help it, it was just so contagious.

They all turned to see Max enter the room.

"Sam are you alright. You seemed to hit the floor pretty hard."

"I'm fine Max. Thank you for checking on me."

"Mr. Morgan, I'm going to make sure Liz doesn't try and come back."

"Thanks Max. I'll see you later"

"So Sam, where are you staying?"Carly asked her, already forming a plan.

"My stuff is at the Metro Court. Why?"

"Well I just don't think you should be alone after what happened."

"Carly I'll be fine."

"It would just make me feel so much better if you came to stay at my place."Carly was trying to get her closer to Jason.

This time Jason spoke "Carly your place is crowed as it is with you, Sonny, and the boys. Sam you are welcome to stay at my place if you feel comfortable. I have a spare bedroom with its own bathroom and I am right across the hall from Carly."

"I don't know..."Sam was interrupted by Carly.

"Sam that is a great idea!"

"Ok Jason, I'll stay with you" This brought a smile to Jason's lips which Carly noticed. Her plan was going better than she hoped.

**A/N: thanks for reading! Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story. If you take time to read it, please take a few extra seconds to review it. I love reading comments and they keep me motivated to post updates.**

Sonny came to the club to pick up Carly so that Max could go with Sam and Jason to the Metro Court.

--

It was a quiet, uneventful ride to the hotel. Max drove and Jason held Sam while she slept. All he could think about was how right it felt to be holding her at that moment. He watched how she unconsciously moved her hand to rest on her stomach and he could not believe that any man would just walk away from such a beautiful woman pregnant with his child. If it was him, Sam would never be let out of his sight.

They arrived at the Metro Court and Jason gently woke Sam, careful not to startle her. The three of them packed up her stuff, signed her out, and then headed over to the Penthouse.

When Jason opened the door, Sam froze in her spot and just looked around. It was huge for an apartment, it even had 2 floors. She could not believe that this was where she would be living! Suddenly a teenage boy around 17 came walking down the stairs. He immediately stopped when he saw her in the doorway.

"Uh, Stone cold, to what do we owe the pleasure of having such a Goddess in our midst?" Sam blushed at his reference to her; she thought it was kind of cute.

"Spinelli this is Sam, she is going to staying with us" Jason thought about Spinelli's choice of words but decided that it was true. She did look like a Goddess.

Sam shifted in her spot when she noticed how both Jason and Spinelli were looking at her, well mostly Jason. She could feel him looking at her and it surprised her that she wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all. In fact, for some reason, she knew that she could trust him. But then again, she also thought that she could trust Paul until he raped her. Sam was pulled out of thought by Jason speaking to her.

"Sorry Jason, I was thinking..."

"I asked if you would like to see your room and maybe do a little unpacking."

"Sure that would be great"

Jason followed Sam up the stairs and then showed her to her room. When Jason opened the door Sam was stunned. The room was at least twice as big as what she had had at home. It even had its own bathroom attached._ That will be perfect for when the morning sickness kicks in._ She thought to herself.

"Do you like it Sam" Jason asked after putting her bags on the bed.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Sam smiled and Jason once again noticed her eyes lit up. They were the prettiest shade of brown he had ever seen. He knew that no matter what happened, he would keep her and her child safe.

--

She had watched Jason help the girl bring her stuff up to his penthouse.

_That is supposed to be me. I'm supposed to be the one moving in with Jason, not that slut. I mean, she gets herself knocked up and now is trying to latch herself onto Jason._

Liz thought to herself as she began to walk back to the hospital for her shift.

_She'll pay for taking Jason away from me._

She walks away with an evil, vindictive smile on her face.

--

Sam was exhausted after unpacking her things; she was also hungry so she went downstairs to find Jason. To her surprise he was at the door with Max, Carly, a Hispanic man she assumed to be Sonny, and two young boys that she assumed were Michael and Morgan.

"Hey Sam. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Sonny and Carly over for dinner. Are you hungry?"Jason asked when he heard her come down the stairs.

"Oh no it's fine. And actually yes, I'm starving!" Everyone laughed at this and sat down to eat.

The boys took to Sam immediately. After dinner she was playing video games with Michael while Morgan sat on her lap and watched. Later on, they got into a tickle fight and Sam ended up on the floor with both boys tickling her. She was about to call 'Uncle' when Carly spoke:

"Okay boys, leave Aunt Sam alone. It's time to go home and go to bed. You can see her tomorrow."

Sam was more than shocked by Carly's statement. She had called her Aunt Sam. She looked over at Carly who just smiled at her.

"Aunt Sam do you want to go to the park with us tomorrow?" Morgan asked while climbing back up on Sam's lap.

"Yeah Aunt Sam you should come...You too Uncle Jason."Michael added.

Sam looked over at Jason who was giving Carly a questioning look.

"Sure boys. Aunt Sam and I will come to the park with you. But only if you march straight home and go to bed" Jason told the two.

With that Sonny, Carly, and the boys left and Jason and Sam went up to bed too, knowing they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam woke with a start. She had been dreaming about the night of her rape again and she was frightened. She must have screamed in her sleep because now Jason was entering her room.

He saw the frightened look on her face and didn't know what to do. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Jason waited for Sam to make the first move and she eventually did. She slid over to him and put her head on his chest. Jason instinctively put his arms around her and pulled her close.

She cried until she had no more tears left. After she had finally calmed down, Jason spoke:

"Sam are you ok? You looked terrified when I came in."

"Well...I had a dream about that night."

"What night Sam?"

"The night I was raped." Jason sat in shock. He couldn't believe that a man would do that to a woman, especially this one.

Sam felt something that she couldn't explain. She somehow knew that she could tell him what happened without him judging her or being ashamed of her. All the things her parents had done when they found out. There was this feeling that she could trust him, so she continued.

"It all started when I was in college..."Jason sat listening to her story and wanted to kill the guy. He made a promise to himself that if this Paul guy ever got out of prison and came after Sam that he would kill him for what he did.

Sam told Jason everything that she had told Carly and, just like before, she had new tears flowing by the time she was finished. Jason just sat there and held her and soothed her like he had done in Carly's office. After a couple of minutes, Jason had noticed that her breathing was regulating and that she was falling asleep.

Jason tried to lay her down so he could also go back to bed. What he heard next caught him off guard:

"Jason" Sam said in a whisper "Would you stay with me tonight?"

With a nod of his head Jason climbed in next to Sam and she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and watched her fall into a peaceful sleep. After a couple of minutes he too was asleep.

--

Jason awoke the next morning before Sam and quietly headed down stairs where he noticed Spinelli in the kitchen.

"Good morning Stone cold...How is the Goddess doing this morning?"

Jason just smiled at the new nickname for Sam "Sam had a nightmare last night but is sleeping right now."

"The Valkyrie stopped over and left a note for you" Spinelli said as he pointed to Jason's desk.

_Jason,_

_I set Sam up with Dr. Lee. She has an appointment at 11 and then I thought we could have a picnic at the park with the boys around 1._

_See you both there,_

_Carly_

Jason looked at the clock and read 10 am. He didn't want to wake Sam but he knew she needed to keep her appointment. He walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door to her room. She was sleeping soundly and all he wanted to do was watch her.

Sam heard the door open but she was too tired to lift her head and look. She then felt the bed dip and a gentle hand on her back.

"Sam...Sam" Jason whispered as he gently shook her. "Carly made an appointment for you with an OBGYN in an hour."

Sam stretched and slowly opened her eyes. Jason was sitting right in front of her and for the first time she noticed that he had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had seen. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a feeling in her stomach. With one hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach, she ran into the bathroom.

After emptying her stomach, commenting on how this morning sickness was going to suck, she showered, got dressed and headed downstairs for her appointment.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I love reading what you think of the story**


	8. Chapter 8

Jason eventually got Sam to eat something before they left. His persistence, along with Sam's morning sickness, made them late getting to GH. Thanks to Carly he knew for a fact that Liz was not working today. She informed him that she checked before making the appointment. Jason didn't know how she found out, he was just happy that she did.

--

Sam sat in the waiting room while Jason checked her in for her appointment. Dr. Lee came into the waiting room and introduced herself.

"Hello Ms. McCall. My name is Dr. Kelly Lee and I will be your OBGYN."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Lee. Please call me Sam."

"Alright Sam, if you will follow me we can start the examination."

Jason watched Sam leave and sat in the waiting room getting lost in thought. He was thinking about her. How her body moves when she walks, how her muscles relax when he holds her, how her hair spells from her shampoo. He could not believe that he had only known her for less than a week and he was already feeling things for her.

He was shocked when the last person he wanted to see walked off of the elevator and headed towards him.

--

"Sam it says here that you already know that you are 8 1/2 weeks along. How exactly do you know this?" Dr. Lee asked after looking up from Sam's paperwork.

"Well...8 1/2 weeks ago I was raped by my fiancé at the time. I was a virgin when it happened and I haven't had sex since."Sam replied while holding back tears.

"I am so sorry Sam. That must have been hard on you."

"It was...On my 21st birthday I found out that I was pregnant. That was 4 weeks ago."

"And why are you just now coming in for an exam?"Dr. Lee asked, more for information than anything else.

"Well my parents didn't want me to stay around so I had to save up money and then I came here."

"It's actually not a problem. A lot of women don't even know about their pregnancy until now...I'm going to run a few tests and then do an examination...I could also do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is ok from the rape."

Sam nodded her head in approval and then changed into the paper gown given to her when Dr. Lee left.

--

"Liz, what are you doing here? I know you don't have to work." Jason was more than annoyed. He wanted to be with Sam, but instead his worst nightmare showed up.

"First of all this is a public hospital...Second of all I thought that you might have an apology for me after what Carly and that gold digging whore did to me at the club."

"First of all don't you ever, ever talk about Sam that way!" Jason was now beyond pissed. "Second of all get over yourself Liz. I saw what happened and you deserved every punch that came your way...Now if you'll excuse me..."Jason said as he saw Dr. Lee approach him.

"How is Sam?"

"She is fine...I ran some tests, prescribed her some prenatal vitamins, and did an examination. Now I am going to do an ultrasound and she requested that you be in there with her."

"Of Course." Jason followed Dr. Lee to where Sam's room was and left Liz in her spot speechless.

--

They walked into the room and found Sam lying on a table waiting for the ultrasound to begin. She smiled at Jason as he walked over and took her hand while Dr. Lee started the machine.

All stared at the machine when they heard the fast thumping of the child's heart beat. Just as Dr. Lee was about to speak, there was a knock at the door and a nurse entered, handing her Sam's test results. Luckily they confirmed the doctor's suspicions.

"Sam do you hear how fast the heart beat is?"

"Yeah...is something wrong?" Sam asked after seeing the look on her doctor's face.

"No nothing is wrong...what you are hearing is the alternating heart beats of Baby A and Baby B." Dr. Lee turned the monitor so Sam could see more clearly.

She gasped when she saw the monitor and processed what Dr. Lee had said.

"I...I'm having twins?"Sam asked with happy tears in her eyes. She looked up at Jason and saw that his face matched hers.

--

After a long talk with Dr. Lee about her nutrition and stress levels, Jason and Sam left the hospital hand-in-hand. They were headed to the park. _Nothing is going to ruin this day._ They both thought as they walked out of the hospital.

What they didn't see was Liz standing around the corner. They thought wrong.

**A/N: thanks to all of you who are reading...please leave reviews, they keep me motivated to post addition chapters...the more reviews i get, the faster i post new chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

As they walked away from the hospital Sam began to think about what just happened. She put her hand on her stomach and started talking to herself, unnoticed by Jason.

_Twins. I can't believe I'm having twins! When this whole thing started I was a mess...now I have two babies growing inside of me, new friends, and a great guy I think I'm falling in love with._

_She's having twins...And those two children are going to have best mother. I wonder what is going to happen now though... Liz is definitely up to something and my feelings for Sam are growing every second I am with her. She has changed so much since I saw her in club._

They are both pulled from their thoughts by Michael and Morgan running and grabbing them both around the legs. It catches Sam off guard and she starts to fall. Jason quickly puts an arm around her waist to steady her. She looks up at him and smiles both feeling effects from the touch. Once he is sure that she has her balance he turns to the boys.

"Boys you have to be more careful around your Aunt Sam. She has two babies in her stomach."  
"Are they your babies too Uncle Jason?"Morgan asks  
Both Jason and Sam look at each other at a loss for words. Just when they were going to try and answer Carly came up.

"Boys, leave your Aunt Sam and Uncle Jason alone. They just got here."  
"But mom, Morgan only asked if Jason was the daddy of the two babies in Aunt Sam's tummy."Michael responded and looked at his mom.  
"Michael, Morgan that is not very.....Wait did he say two babies?"Carly looked questioningly at Sam  
"Yeah Carly, Dr. Lee did an ultrasound. I'm having twins."Carly ran up Sam and gave her a hug.  
"Congratulations Sam"  
"Thanks Carly"

-------------------------

Liz was hiding behind a bush and witnessed the whole conversation. _Carly is letting her boys call that slut their aunt?_

When she looked back, the group had wandered back to the playground. Sam was playing with the boys and Jason was talking with Sonny and Carly. When she looked back at Jason she could not believe what she saw.

Jason was not taking his eyes off of Sam. She would glance back at them and flash Jason a smile which only made Jason look at her more.

She couldn't believe it...Jason was falling for that tramp...She had to do something soon.

What she didn't know was that Carly had seen her.

--------------------------

Jason loved watching Sam with the boys. He could tell that she was going to make a great mother...He only wished that he was their father. When he steadied her earlier he had felt something and he could see in her eyes that she felt it too.

Carly had been watching Jason watch Sam...There was so much caring in his eyes. That's when she looked over and saw her...Liz was watching Jason and Sam from the bushes. Carly's blood immediately boiled. _That bitch just can't leave him alone_ She thought about how much fun she was going to have kicking her ass again.

Sonny had watched Carly get up and looked to see where she was going. _Damn it!_ Sonny had heard all about what had happened in the club and thought that he should follow Carly to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

Jason was too lost in thought to notice Carly and Sonny get up and leave. Sam looked over at him and gave him a questioning look. That's when he noticed that the couple was headed over to a bunch of bushes. He walked over to Sam

"I'm gonna go see where they are headed. Can you stay with the boys?"  
"Yeah sure no problem"

When he noticed why they walked away, he was furious. _She had been spying on him. I hope Carly kicks her ass_ Jason thought to himself.

Sam had seen Jason stop and looked past him to see what was wrong. She stood and told Max and Milo to watch the boys. Before he knew it Sam was walking past him in Liz's direction.

"Well, Well Carly....What do we have here?"  
"It looks as though we have a stalker, Sam."  
"Really....."

She was terrified. She could handle one or the other, but not both of them at the same time. She looked over to Jason who had an amused smile on his face. Then she turned to Sam.

"You know Sam you shouldn't start a fight when you're pregnant...Bad things could happen."She meant it as a threat but Sam just laughed in her face. Jason on the other hand was worried about Sam getting hurt.

"What's wrong, are you afraid of getting your ass kicked by a pregnant woman?"

Liz started to charge towards Sam but then not only Carly, but Sonny and Jason stepped in her way.  
"You can't be seriously protecting that tramp Jason! She is only trying to get at your money!"  
Jason was more than pissed "Didn't you hear what I said in the hospital? DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TALK ABOUT SAM LIKE THAT!!!"

To hear Jason speak to her like that did more than scare her. She slowly backed away from the group, but not before Sam made her way through Sonny, Carly, and Jason and punched her in the face. Carly took her cue from Sam and gave the nurse another punch to the face. When Sam and Carly were pleased with their work they left her trying to recover...Both men following.

Jason could tell that the altercation had made Sam exhausted. The two left the park and stopped at the docks on their way back to the penthouse. He watched as she leaned against the railing and looked out into the water. He came up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"It's always a calming effect on me...Just staring at the water."

"I know what you mean. I used to look forward to the days when my dad would take me out on his boat. The water is so peaceful."

Sam turned away from the water. She and Jason were mere inches away from each other looking into each other's eyes. Jason slowly lowered his head as Sam stood on her tip-toes. Their lips met for a soft kiss. Neither one knew what had happened. They let their lips linger until Jason felt Sam being pulled away from him.

He looked up to see a very pissed off Liz. She had her arm around Sam's neck, choking her.

"You bitch. Who do you think you are? Huh? Getting yourself knocked up and then latching onto the first rich guy you come in contact with?"

Sam couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air.

"LET HER GO!" Jason yelled with pure hatred in his voice. What shocked her the most, though, was that Jason had a gun pointed right at her.

"Now, now Jason...You wouldn't want to miss me and hit Sam now would you?" There was insanity in her eyes when she spoke. Jason was worried because Sam wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

She was getting dizzy, she could feel herself starting to drift away, and she took one last look at Jason before she passed out and went limp in the nurses' arms.

Elizabeth found this as the perfect moment to distract him and get away. She shifted Sam's body and threw her into the ice cold water. Before he knew what was going on he was diving in the water after Sam as he heard a gunshot ring out.

----------------

They had witnessed the whole thing. Max and Milo had taken the boys home so they could enjoy a stroll by the water. When they heard Jason yell, they ran toward the commotion. By the time they got there, they saw Liz Webber throw Sam into the water and Jason dive in after her.

There was no way he was going to let that bitch get away. He pulled out his gun and shot her in the chest. She immediately fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Carly was at the water's edge helping Jason pull and unconscious Sam out of the water. Sonny went over to help.

She wasn't breathing and Jason was terrified. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her. Jason picked Sam up and Sonny led him to where Max had brought a car. They rushed to General Hospital where Sam was immediately surrounded by doctors.

"Jason, Dr. Lee is on her way. Everything is going to be fine." Robin said before taking off after Sam.

All Jason did was slump into a chair in the waiting room and got lost in his own thoughts.

---------------------

It seemed like they had been there for hours when Robin and Kelly finally approached the group. Dr. Lee spoke first.

"Both babies are fine right now but I want to keep her for observation to make sure the lack of oxygen and cold water didn't do any damage."

Robin spoke next "Jason, Sam is still unconscious but she should wake up soon. You can go in and see her if you want."

That was all Jason needed to hear...that her and the babies were ok. He followed Robin into Sam's room, sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Sam if you can hear me you need to wake up. I know you can do it, just fight. Your children need you Sam, I need you. This may sound weird since we haven't know each other for too long but....Look, you just need to wake up. I don't know what I would do if you don't ... I...I ....I love you Sam."

He felt a slight squeeze of his hand "I love you too"

--------------------

As soon as Jason went to see Sam, he walked into a corner and called Max. Partly to check up on the boys, but mainly because he wanted to check on the clean-up of Elizabeth's body.

"Everything is clean boss. Stan has made it look like she left the country and is not coming back."

"But what about her boys? Lucky will wonder why she left her boys."

"Already taken care of. Stan has it set up so an e-mail was sent from her computer to Lucky informing him of her departure. She has also informed the hospital."

"Good, Good Max. Thank you."

"Uh, boss....how is Sam?"

"Jason is with her now, last I heard she was still unconscious but the twins are OK."

And with that Sonny hung up and stood by Carly when he saw Jason approach.

"She...She's awake...They are examining her now."

"Oh thank God!" Carly threw her arms around her best friend.

"I'm glad she's Ok...but Jason, what exactly happened at the docks?"Sonny asked

"We were headed to the PH when we stopped to watch the water. I stood behind her and she turned around to face me. We were so close to each other...and....we kissed. That is until Liz came up and grabbed Sam from behind. She must have seen us kiss....I didn't know her then....She had this insane look in her eyes. I pulled a gun on her… "Now, now Jason...You wouldn't want to miss me and hit Sam now would you?" was all she said at the sight. Then Sam went limp and she used that to her advantage because she knew I would go after Sam rather than her. That is when she threw Sam in the water."

By now Jason was crying. He was an emotional wreck and he couldn't understand it.

"Jason what happened in her room?" Carly asked this time.

"I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. I told her that her kids need her to wake up and be Ok...That I needed her to wake up and be OK...I told her I Love her. That's when she squeezed my hand and said I Love you too"

Carly was almost at a loss for words "I am so happy for you Jason."

"Thanks Carly...Listen I'm going to go back and sit with her. Do you want to come?"

Carly basically jumped "Hell yeah I want to see her!"

"Carly, you go ahead...I have to talk to Jason for a minute."

Carly ran ahead leaving Jason and Sonny in the waiting room.

"Jason, Max and Stan have taken care of everything. That psychotic bitch won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"Thanks Sonny"

With that they walked back towards Sam's room.

-----------------------

She was going nuts being stuck in that hospital bed. It had been 2 weeks and she now had a recognizable baby bump. She thought that it appeared really quickly, but then she remembered she was having twins and her face lit up at the thought. Just then Jason walked in with papers in his hand. This made Sam's face light up even more, partly for Jason and partly because he had her discharge papers.

When he walked in she was deep in thought. Then she looked from him to the papers in his hand and he saw her face beam.

"You ready to get out of here?" Jason asked and then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You should know the answer to that. I mean I have only been complaining since I woke up."

"Well Dr. Lee just wants to give you some instructions and then we can go. Spinelli's been asking about you."

As if on cue, Dr. Lee entered the room "Ok, I want you to take it easy for a couple of days for the babies. They were deprived of oxygen and then shocked by a cold environment. Jason if she has any pain at all, I want you to bring her back here." Jason nodded and the doctor continued "Sam, you know your body, if something feels off, come back and we will check things out. I am scheduling you for another ultra sound in 6 weeks. If all things look good and the baby is in a good position, we should be able to determine gender."

"Thank you Doctor" Sam couldn't wait until the ultrasound. She just wished she wasn't so damn impatient.

Jason left the room so Sam could get dressed and then they walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand.

-----------------

They stopped at Kelly's to get some food and brought it back to the penthouse. The minute they walked in Spinelli ran up to Sam and gave her a big hug.

"I am glad the Goddess and mini goddesses are alright."

"Now Spinelli, what are you going to do if the twins are boys?" Sam asked while trying to control her laughter.

"I'm going to have to think about that." Spinelli went up to his room to think about a name if one or both twins turned out to be boys.

Jason and Sam sat on the floor and started eating when there was a knock at the door. It was Michael and Morgan

"Aunt Sam!!!"They both said and ran to hug and kiss her.

"Hey boys. Have you been behaving for your mom and dad?"

"Yes...well kinda" Michael said

"We kept bugging her to bring us to see you" Morgan added.

"That's so sweet" Sam gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Michael sat on one side of Sam with Jason on the other and Morgan in her lap. Carly walked in and looked at the sight before her.

Jason, Sam and the twins are going to make a great family

"Ok boys, you should go with your mom...Aunt Sam needs to rest."

"But Jason......I just got out of the hospital where I was resting 24/7" Sam complained

"No buts missy...you heard Dr. Lee"

"Fine" She said goodbye to the boys, stuck her tongue out at Jason, and then stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Six weeks have gone by and today is the day for Sam's ultra sound. Jason and Sam have been spending more and more time getting to know each other. Jason told Sam about his accident and the death of Lila. Sam told him about her child hood, mostly about her brother Danny, and more about Paul. The two have grown close and most people would say that they were a couple.

Sam now had and unmistakable baby bump. Carly had given Sam her old maternity clothes but Sam knew that they wouldn't fit much longer. It seemed like she was getting bigger every day, she was enjoying every minute of it though.

Carly and Sam had become inseparable. They went shopping together for baby things and usually came home with at least a store worth of stuff. Sam and Carly were really similar. Neither on took any shit from anyone and they look out for the people they love. When they are together anybody should think twice before pissing them off. They were lethal, even though Sam was pregnant.

Spinelli and Sam have also been spending time with each other. They have developed a brother-sister type of bond and he loved it. She even came accustomed to him calling her the Goddess, she found it cute.

Jason loved having Sam around. He was smiling and laughing more, he actually liked coming home. He could now read Sam like a book. He knew when she was sad, excited, hiding something. He knew how she walked, how she rambled, and how she glowed when talking about and to her twins. Jason had begun a ritual every night. He and Sam would sit on the couch and she would watch him as he read travel books to her stomach.

"Sam...Come on we are going to be late for your appointment."

"I'm coming, I'm coming...You try getting ready when your back hurts and you have a huge stomach."

"Let's just go Sam. Did you have something to eat?"

"Yes dad. I had some eggs which I later threw up"

"Well I have to stop and see Emily at my parents' house later. We can get you something at Kelly's before we go."

"Wait...you want me to go with you to your family's house?"

"I thought you could meet Emily. You two would get along."

---------------------------

At GH, Sam laid on the table in a paper gown with Jason by her side. They were waiting for Dr. Lee to start the ultrasound. Sam was now almost 17 weeks pregnant and couldn't wait to find out if her twins were boys or girls.

Dr. Lee started the machine, Sam and Jason heard the heartbeats and smiled.

"Well Sam, everything looks good and both babies are in good positions to determine gender. Would you like to know what you are having?"

"Yes...Yes please." Sam was so excited. She had been waiting 6 weeks for this day to come.

Dr. Lee moved the wand around and looked at the screen for a couple of minutes before she spoke.

"Congratulations Sam, it looks like you are having twin girls."

"I bet they are going to be as beautiful as their mother." Jason said before Sam gave him a playful swat in the arm. He kissed her forehead and then they looked back to the doctor.

"I'm going to print out a couple pictures for you to have. You get dressed and I will be right back."

"Thank you Dr. Lee." Sam and Jason both said before the doctor left the room.

Dr. Lee just smiled at the happy couple and went to get the pictures.

------------------------

They arrived at Kelly's and saw Lucky and the boys at a table in the corner. Sam hadn't seen Lucky since he grabbed her at the club and would have been happy if she never saw him again. He reminded her too much of Paul, she was going to keep her distance.

Jason saw how Sam looked at Lucky. He would have been jealous had he not seen the anger in her eyes. Carly had told him about what had happened at the club. He didn't understand how a man could hurt a woman like that.

Carly and the boys entered Kelly's and sat with Sam and Jason.

"So Sam, what's the verdict? Boys or girls?"

"Girls!" Sam said as she pulled the ultrasound pictures from her purse.

"I'm going to spoil you two rotten!" Carly spoke to Sam's stomach while rubbing it with her hand. Sam started to giggle at Carly's actions but she didn't mind. She knew that Carly was going to buy her girls everything on earth. She wouldn't be surprised if they each had a pony by their first birthday.

Jason just watched the interaction. Morgan was cuddled up on Sam's lap and Michael was next to her. They were coloring and making funny faces at each other. Carly was too busy talking to and rubbing Sam's stomach. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Sam in his life. He wouldn't trade this day for the world.

-------------------------

Lucky was also watching the group. He couldn't help but feel jealous, she rejected him at the club and now she was with Morgan? He couldn't believe it, Elizabeth had run off and now he watched Sam with Jason. He knew something had to be done, but she was pregnant so he had to be careful as to how to do it.

------------------------

As soon as they entered the mansion Sam regretted even coming. There was yelling coming from a room to their right and she heard something break.

They opened the door to the den and just stared in disbelief at the sight before them. Monica was yelling Tracy, who was screaming and throwing things at Luke. Emily was trying to calm Tracy down, but with no luck.

The group looked at the new comers and stopped what they were doing. Tracy decided to speak first.

"Hello Jason, who's the knocked up whore you are with? Is the baby even yours?"

"Don't you talk about me or my girls like I'm not in the room!!"

"This is my house; I can say whatever I damn well please. Especially if it is the truth."

"Actually this is my house Tracy" Monica was annoyed with Tracy and wasn't afraid to put her in her place.

"You know absolutely nothing about me or my pregnancy, so just keep your comments to yourself."

Tracy got right in Sam's face "What do you want? Jason's money? Well you aren't going..."

She was cut off by a slap in the face. She was shocked; nobody had ever challenged her before. She didn't like it, not at all.

"You know, just because you are pregnant doesn't mean I won't fight back." And with that she drew her hand back getting ready to slap Sam. Before Jason or anyone had a chance to react, Sam caught Tracy's wrist and punched her in the stomach.

"Well, well Jason...It seems like this one will fit right into our little dysfunctional family" Luke said, gaining a respect for the small woman who was able to put his wife in her place.

Jason blushed at Luke's comment. He had only dreamed about marrying Sam, but he knew that they were still getting to know each other. The next comment surprised everyone:

"You know I have to agree with my husband on this. For someone so small, you sure can pack a punch." Tracy directed at Sam while holding her hand out for Sam to shake. Tracy didn't know how it happened but she was forming a respect for this woman.

"Well now that we got Tracy under control, I'm Monica. Jason's mom"

"It's nice to meet you Monica" Sam said and Monica continued

"This is Emily, my daughter and Jason's sister. The one who you just beat up is

Tracy, Jason's Aunt and my sister-in-law. The man next to her is her husband Luke"

Sam nodded at the introductions and then introduced herself "I'm Sam...Sam McCall"

"Well Sam, welcome to our home" Monica said sweetly and gave her a small hug.

--------------------------

"I am so sorry about that Sam." They left the mansion and headed back to the penthouse to have dinner with Spinelli.

"Don't worry about it. Your family is....interesting" Sam said after thinking about it for a moment.

"It's ok Sam, I know they're nuts." This got a laugh out of Sam and Jason looked down at her.

They had stopped walking and were now staring into each other's eyes. Neither one could help it; they just felt this pull towards one another. Before either knew what happened, Jason had Sam in his arms and their lips were joined in a slow, passionate kiss.

Sam's arms made their way around Jason's neck while Jason's made their way around Sam's waist. When they both came up for air, there was a dazed look in their eyes. They were going to share another kiss until they heard Sam's stomach growl.

"I guess it's time to feed the twins" Sam said, still looking up into Jason's eyes.

"I guess so, let's go home and eat" They walked the rest of the way home in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Each thinking about what would happen next.

Little did they know that Lucky had witnessed their kiss and was clenching his fists in anger.

------------

_Just do your thang honey_

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!

Sam was now in her 22nd week of her pregnancy. She could not believe how swollen her stomach was at only 5 1/2 months. She could barely see her feet; much less find anything to wear.

Jason had left early that morning to go into the coffee shop and Spinelli had left to meet with Maxie or the Maximista as he called her.

She was in the kitchen making some lunch with the radio on in the living room. Christina Aguilera's song _Ain't No Other Man_ started and she began to dance to the music.

_Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Every time I see you everything starts making sense._

She started thinking about Jason and how she felt about him. She thought about their kisses and the look in his eyes. How she was a mess when she first arrived. How she had now had friends and family to lean on. How she had Jason in her life.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Jason walk in.

_Just do your thang honey!_

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Just do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

He closed the door, put his keys down, and then observed the sight before him. Sam was in the kitchen looking out into space while dancing along to the song on the radio. After he recognized what song it was he smiled. Then he walked up behind Sam, placed his chin on the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them above the swell of her belly.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

_Break it down now!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!_

_Ohhhh!_

_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

They stood swaying to the music until Sam stopped and grabbed her stomach with both hands. Jason turned her around:

"Sam, what's wrong? Are the babies o.k.?"Jason asked with pure concern in his voice

Sam just smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her stomach and waited. Then she knew that he felt it too because his whole face lit up and he smiled down at her.

Jason leaned down and captured her lips with his. He knew that Sam wasn't ready for anything else, and in her condition she shouldn't push her body. The fact that Sam trusted him enough to kiss her was enough for him.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

The song ended just as they parted and sat down to eat what Sam had prepared for lunch, both thankful to have the other in their lives.

----------------

"I can't believe you are making me go back there. The doctor said no stresses...remember? That house has nothing but stress." Sam complained while trying to find something that fit. She was now 8 months pregnant and, according to her doctors, due any day now.

She had been in such a good mood having shared the first movements and all other movements of her twins with Jason. Then he destroyed it by saying that Emily had invited them over to the mansion for dinner. The last time she was there her and Tracy had yet another fight, which Sam won again.

"I know, but will you do it for me? And besides, Monica made Tracy promise to behave. I think she is starting to fear you." He replied as he snaked his arms around expanded waist.

Ever since the kiss after the twins kicked they had been acting like a real couple. They shared stolen kisses as they passed each other in the house, and always walked hand-in-hand when they were out and about. Sam had moved her stuff into Jason's room and they were now decorating her old room as a nursery for the girls.

They still haven't slept together but Jason was ok with that. He was content with just falling asleep with Sam in his arms.

Sam broke out in fit of laughter at Jason's comment and then responded "Fine....but the minute I feel overwhelmed, or Tracy acts up in the least, we leave. Otherwise I can't be held responsible for my actions against her."

"Deal" Is all that Jason said before giving her a quick kiss.

-----------------------------

They made it to the mansion and Jason left Sam in the den with everybody while he went to talk with Emily.

"So my dear, how are you feeling this evening?" Edward asked

"Surprisingly I feel fine...besides by back, that always seems to bother me."

"Do you plan on staying with Jason after the twins are born?" Monica asked this time

"We really haven't discussed it, but I think so."

"Figures" Tracy said under her breath, but Sam heard her.

"Tracy haven't you learned by now to keep your comments to yourself?" Sam said, referring to her previous beatings.

Tracy ignored Sam's response and continued "I don't know why Jason would even want you to stay. I mean they aren't even his kids."

"Biology isn't everything Tracy. You don't see what I see. I see a man who has come with me to every ultra sound and doctor's appointment, a man who has been there for every craving I have and every movement they make. He not only reads to my stomach every night to settle them down, but he talks to them every chance he can get. He has come home with blankets, clothes, and stuff for the nursery. Not because I asked him to pick something up, but because he wanted to. In their minds, their hearts, and in my heart, Jason is their father in every way that matters."

By the time she was finished she was an emotion wreck. Tears were flowing down her face..._Damn hormones_ she thought. She looked around the room to see that everyone, even Tracy was crying. She then felt his arms around her and she could hear that he was holding back tears as well.

------------------------

The only reason why he left her with his family was so he could talk to Emily.

"Are you sure about this Jason? I mean you've only know each other for a little over 6 six months."

"I am positive about this. So, will you help me?"

"Of course Jason, I would be honored."

With that they made their way back to the den where Jason froze in his spot when he heard what Sam was saying. He could not believe it. She thought of him as her twins' father. He was trying to hold back his tears as he walked up behind Sam and turned her around.

"Do you really see me as the father of your girls?"

"Of course I do Jason. I can tell that you love them so much, and they aren't even born yet." Sam let out a chuckle before continuing "They are going to have the most loving father in the world...I love you so much Jason"

"I love you too Sam"

The couple hugged, both trying to hold back tears. The rest of the group didn't have much luck. They all were in awe over what they had just witnessed. They could tell that Sam and Jason really loved each other and they all were going to make sure that Tracy, or anyone for that matter, didn't ruin it


	11. Chapter 11

I thought back to how I have Sam's pregnancy. She was raped in early April and found out she was pregnant on her birthday, May 11. She came to Port Charles in early June thus making her two months pregnant. With her now being 8 months that makes it mid December with Christmas approaching. Enjoy!

----------------

_There it is again_ she thought to herself as she felt the slight pain in her stomach. She just thought that her girls were practicing soccer or something. She was just about to lay on the couch and rest when Milo peaked his head in the door.

"Sam...Lucky Spencer is here to see you." She hadn't seen Lucky since the day at Kelly's and she didn't want to see him either.

"What does he want Milo? I'm kind of tired and the twins have been playing soccer all day."

"He won't tell me...He just said that he wants to talk to you."

"Well I don't know what about. I only met the guy once and that was when I first came to town....You know what, just let him so I can get it over with"

"Are you sure? I could tell him to beat it?"

"No I'm ok, and besides you're right outside and Jason should be home soon"

With that Milo let Lucky in and then cautiously stepped out, leaving the door a touch. _Jason's going to kill me if anything happens to them_ He quietly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number

-------------------

"What do you want Mr. Spencer"

"Please call me Lucky...And I am her to talk to about your new boyfriend."

"Jason and I are none of your business. So if you don't mind, I am exhausted and sore."

Sam was about to walk past him and open the door when he grabbed her arm just like the day at the club. She started to panic and knew that she had to calm down for the sake of the twins.

She wanted to put her free hand over her severely swollen stomach but Lucky grabbed her other arm as well.

"Lucky please let me go, I'm pregnant!" she was getting desperate and the pains in her stomach were getting worse. She had a feeling that it was more than soccer.

"You reject me at the club and then go latch yourself onto Jason Morgan of all people?" He had lost his mind.

"First of all...my personal life...is none of your...business...Second of all...you grabbed me...in the club and ...wouldn't let go." Sam managed to say in between the pains

"I was just trying to be...."

Lucky was cut off when the penthouse door flung open to reveal Sonny and Jason enter...both with guns drawn.

Jason immediately saw Sam's discomfort and Lucky's tight grip on her wrists. "What the fuck did you do to her Spencer?" He was pissed...no wait he was furious.

"Sam and I are just having a little chat so you and Corinthos can go now."

"Jason please help me...I think I'm in labor." Just then Sam felt something wet run down her legs "No wait, I am in labor...Jason my water just broke."

Jason's eyes widened and he turned his attention to Lucky "LET HER GO NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH...SHE'S IN LABOR!!!"

"Sam is not going anywhere, especially with you" Jason saw the same insanity in his eyes as Elizabeth did when she threw Sam into the water at the docks.

While Jason was holding Lucky's attention, Sonny snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with his gun. Lucky immediately let go of Sam and fell to the floor.

"Sam are you OK?" Jason was terrified that Lucky had hurt her and the twins

"No Jason, it hurts" Sam said as she grabbed her stomach with both hands.

"Get Sam to the hospital. I'll take care of Spencer and meet you there."

Before Sonny finished, Jason had picked Sam up and was halfway to the elevator with Milo on his heels.

"Max take Detective Spencer to one of our safe houses. I think Jason is going to like a word with him."  
"Yes Mr. C."

Sonny left the penthouse and called Carly

---------------------

Sam had passed out from the pain on the way to the hospital. The doctor's couldn't wait for her to wake up so they did a C-Section.

Jason walked out of the OR and into the waiting room to be met with Sonny, Carly and Spinelli.

"How are Sam and the twins?" Carly asked him

"Yes, how are the mini goddesses and the goddess herself?" Spinelli snuck in before Jason could answer Carly.

"The doctors said that it was natural labor but the stress and panic that Lucky had caused her sped up the process. That is why they couldn't wait for her to wake up...she was too far along."

"Ok, but how are they?" Carly had not gotten the answer she was looking for

"Sam is fine and should wake up soon. She has two beautiful daughters, they look just like her. Both of them are perfectly fine and in the nursery. You can go see them if you want. I'm going to sit with Sam."

Jason walked back toward Sam's room as Sonny, Carly, and Spinelli made their way up to the nursery.

---------------------

Sam and the twins are out of the hospital and settling in at the penthouse. The girls are now two weeks old and it is their first Christmas.

Since the twins are still too young to be going out in the cold, Jason and Sam decided to invite everybody over to the penthouse to meet them. Neither one of them knew that the other had a surprise for them.

----------------------

Everybody had arrived and was eagerly waiting to see the infants. Even Tracy was excited. Sam and Jason had gone up to the nursery and were now coming downstairs, each with a baby in their arms.

Sam got everyone's attention and then spoke "Everyone, I would like you to meet Lila Mackenzie and Adrianna Claire." Jason was shocked. Sam had kept the girls' names a secret and he was honored by the fact that she gave one of them his grandmother's name.

All the guests cheered and took turns holding the identical twin girls.

"How can you tell them apart?" Carly asked while cooing at Lila.

"They may be young but they already have completely different personalities." Sam responded

"Aunt Sam, can we do presents now?" Michael and Morgan both asked her

"Sure guys."

"YAY!!!"

---------------------

Almost everyone was done exchanging and opening their gifts. The girls had gotten just about everything in Port Charles. Jason and Sam didn't know where they were going to put it all.

"Uncle Jason, what about you and Aunt Sam?"Michael asked

Jason and Sam just smiled at each other and then walked off. They both came back into the room, each holding something. Sam had an envelop, while Jason had a small box.

They just stared at each other until Sam held out the envelope she was holding. He opened it and stared at its contents, confused.

"Are these their birth certificates?" Sam just nodded her head and Jason began to study the documents in more detail. Then his whole face lit up and he smiled at her.

"They say that I'm the father. You even gave them my last name"

"I hope that's ok, I mean maybe I should have asked you first, I can always....." Jason didn't answer. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Sam this is the best present I could ever ask for." Then Sam noticed that he was still holding the small box in his hand.

Jason noticed Sam look down at the box. _I guess it's now or never_ He thought as he grabbed her hand and got down on one knee.

"Sam, I love you and those girls with all my heart. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you sleeping in Carly's office that first day you came to town. When Liz attacked you and you ended up in the hospital, I was terrified that I would lose you after just meeting you. You were able to trust and love me even after all that you have been through. You let me into, not only your life, but the lives of your daughters as well. I can't begin to tell you how that makes me feel. My question for you now though is do you trust and love me enough to marry me?"

Jason opened the box he was holding to reveal a two carat, princess cut, white gold diamond ring. There was one large diamond in the middle of the ring with smaller ones surrounding it.

Sam was at a loss for words, she was definitely not expecting Jason to propose to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes before she responded. "Yes, Yes Jason. I will marry you!"

Jason slid the ring on Sam's finger before standing up and taking her in his arms.

"I love you, Sam"

"I love you too Jason

-------------

**[adult]**

They were exhausted. The rest of the night the couple was getting hugs and congratulations from everyone. Now all was quiet because, in Carly's words, _The newly engaged couple needed a night to themselves._ She took the girls across the hall to stay the night hoping that her friends would enjoy some alone time. She even ordered Spinelli out of the penthouse for the night.

Sam was now staring out the balcony doors thinking about how her life has changed. She went from having been raped and pregnant to having two beautiful girls and a man who loved her and her daughters more than life itself.

Jason watched her stare out the window and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Lucky was still at the safe house but he would deal with him another day. Right now he just wanted to hold his fiancée. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Just how much my life changed after I came to Port Charles"

Jason moved her hair to the side and began trailing kisses down the back of her neck. Sam tilted her head to the side as he moved to her shoulder.

She was in heaven; his hands were so gentle against her body. She knew in her heart that Jason was nothing like Paul. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Did I ever tell you that I was a virgin when Paul raped me? Nobody has ever made love to me before." Sam admitted while Jason kept attacking her neck.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is"

"You don't know how turned on that makes me. Knowing that after we are married I will be the first and only man to ever make love to you." Jason pulled Sam back to him so she could feel just how turned on it made him.

"Who said we had to wait until we were married?" Sam turned around in his arms and gave him a mischievous smile.

"As tempting as that is, you just had surgery two weeks ago. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jason I trust you with all my heart and I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Are you absolutely sure that you want this?" Jason was giving her every opportunity to change her mind. He wanted her so much but he wanted to make sure she was ready.

Sam didn't answer him. She just pulled her body closer to his and captured his lips with her own. Jason parted Sam's lips with his tongue and started to attack her mouth. He wanted to taste her, touch her. They broke the kiss when air became a necessity.

"Well now, I can't argue with that" Jason said as he swooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He was now glad that Carly had the girls and had kicked Spinelli out.

Jason entered the bedroom and closed the door with his foot, not once breaking the kiss that began as soon as he picked her up. He laid her gently on the bed and looked down at her before leaning in for another kiss.

Sam's hands made their way up inside his shirt to touch his rock hard muscles. She started unbuttoning it and then pushed it off of his shoulders, letting him know that she wanted it off. He shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor at his feet without breaking the kiss.

Jason's hands then made their way to the side of the strapless dress she was wearing and began pulling down the zipper. Upon his success, he started pulling it from her body. Sam raised her hips so it would be easier for him to pull her dress off. When it was off, he discarded it on the floor next to his shirt.

He just stared at her. She was now only in her strapless bra and skimpy, bikini-style underwear. He just stared at her body. He noticed the incision from her C-Section and began touching it lightly. Jason wanted to take it slow. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin against his hands, his body. He wanted to savor every moment of tonight.

Sam just watched him finger her incision and arched up to his touch. He was so gentle with her, almost like she would break. It didn't bother her though; she was going to remember this night for as long as she lived.

Jason put one hand on each side of her, being careful not to squash her with his weight. He attacked her neck while Sam worked on the button and zipper of his dress pants. She pushed them down using her feet, leaving them both in their underwear.

He stepped out of his pants and started kissing his way down to her breasts. He reached behind her and undid the clasp, releasing them from her bra. As he gently massaged one with his hand, he pleasured the other with his tongue. After he was satisfied, he switches to the other one.

"Oh God, Jason" Sam arched her back from the pleasure.

Sam couldn't get enough of his touch. She kept trying to pull him closer until she felt his body on hers. Neither one could take any more fooling around. They needed each other too much. Jason quickly ripped her underwear from her body as Sam pushed his boxers down the same way she had his pants.

He moved back up and recaptured her mouth before positioning himself over her opening. He looked at Sam to make sure that this is what she really wanted. She nodded her head and then let out a loud moan when she felt Jason inside of her. When he started moving inside of her she couldn't control her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him in deeper. This got a moan out of both of them.

Sam met Jason thrust for thrust until they both exploded. After they recovered, Jason pulled out of Sam and moved off of her. He rolled onto his side and Sam snuggled up into him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep

----------------

Sam woke to the feeling of Jason kissing the back of her neck and moaned.

"A girl could get used to waking up like this." Sam turned in his embrace and looked into his eyes as Jason's hand started making its way down her stomach.

"As much as I would enjoy what you have in mind, Carly is going to be bringing the girls home soon. And if I remember correctly, you have some business to take care of." Jason knew she was talking about Lucky and he knew that she was right. He started getting out of bed while taking her with him.

"What are you doing Jason? We don't have much time before Carly comes."

"I figured we could save time if we showered together."

"Ok, Ok...but don't start what you can't finish. I don't want Carly or Spinelli for that matter, walking in on us.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." Jason said as he carried her to the bathroom.

------------------------

Sam managed to control him in the shower by telling him that if he behaved, then he could have her after the girls went to bed. He wasn't sure that he could wait that long, but he knew that Sam was right. Carly and Spinelli would be back soon.

They got out of the shower, dressed, and waited for Carly and Spinelli to return. As if on cue, Carly came walking through the door with a baby carrier in each hand.

"I have two little angels that can't wait to see their mommy and daddy." Carly sing-songed as she walked over to the couch.

"They weren't too much trouble, were they Carly?" Sam asked, she really missed her girls and was happy to have them back.

"They were perfect angels, although we had to have a little talk about only letting Aunt Carly get 4 hours of sleep. Didn't we?" Carly cooed at the twins.

"So what did the two of you do last night?" Carly watched both Sam and Jason blush

"We just sat on the couch and then enjoyed a good night sleep." Sam tried to cover but Carly wasn't buying it.

"You two slept together didn't you?" Carly didn't let them respond before she continued. "See girls, I told you leaving them alone was a good idea." She smiled as she took Adrianna from Sam.

"Ok Carly, enough's, enough. You caught us, but I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my daughters about it." Jason spoke this time, only to shock Sam by calling the twins _his_ daughters. It melted her heart and made her love him even more.

Sam decided to get Carly off the subject. "Carly I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure Sam, do you want me to take the girls again tonight?" Carly winked at Sam

"No Carly, that won't be necessary. I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor?"

"Oh my God Sam, of course, I would be honored!" Carly gave Sam a huge hug and went across the hall to get some magazines and Spinelli. They were going to need his laptop.

"Have fun with Carly, I'm going to take care of that business." He kissed her on the head and then proceeded to give girl a kiss as well.

"Hurry back."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam didn't want to take the girls out in the cold yet so she and Carly ordered in. They had tired themselves out with all of the planning that they were doing.

Jason walked into the penthouse to find Sam and Carly asleep on the couch. Sam was holding a wide awake Ania, short for Adrianna, and Carly was holding an also wide awake Lila. He carefully took the girls and placed them in their carriers. He sat on the floor and quietly played with them, careful not to wake Sam and Carly.

He thought back to what had happened when he went to the safe house.

_[Flashback]  
Jason and Sonny walked into the room were Lucky was held. He had been there for two weeks, ever since the night Sam went into labor. Sonny had forced him to call the nanny and tell her that he was going out of town for a couple of weeks. She told him that it was problem and that she would watch the boys._

Lucky saw Sonny and Jason and was terrified, more so of Jason. He knew how protective he was of his family, and Sam and her daughters were his family.

As much as Jason wanted to beat the shit out of Lucky for hurting Sam, he did not want to leave any physical evidence that could be traced back to him. He walked up to Lucky and gave him his famous ice cold stare.

"You listen Spencer, and you listen well. I would have no problem killing you for what you did to Sam, but unfortunately Cameron and Jake need you alive....for now. I want you to pack them up and leave Port Charles, hell leave the country...and if I ever, ever catch you back and even looking at Sam, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Lucky just nodded his head in agreement

"Good." Jason left the room and Sonny followed.

"Sonny, I want him followed and I want him watched. If he so much as thinks about contacting Sam I want to know about it."

"Of course Jason. I saw what he did to her. I am behind you 100%"

"Thanks Sonny."

Jason left and Sonny turned to Max. "You heard what Jason said. Let him go but don't let him out of your sight. Once you know where he is headed you call me and I will have him followed."

"You got it boss."

And with that Sonny left and Max released Lucky.  
[End Flashback]

----------------

"Corinthos" Sonny spoke into his phone.

"Boss, Spencer's plane has landed in England. He still does not know that he is being followed."

"Good, good. Keep an eye on him. If he starts acting like he is going to run, let me or Jason know"

"You got it boss"

-----------------------

"Hey Jason, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sam, anything."

"Do you remember me telling you about my brother Danny?"

"You mean how your parents sent him to a school in Hawaii?"

"Yeah, well I talked to him before I left and promised that I would come see him after I had my baby. Jason, he was so excited that when I told him that he was going to be an Uncle. If I get the ok from their doctor, could we go see him?"

"Of course we can, he is family"

"You really mean it! We can go?"

"Why don't you take the girls and get the doctor's approval, I will handle the rest."

"Thanks Jason! I love you" Sam packed up the twins and headed for the hospital.

When he was sure that she was gone he walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"What's up Jason?"

"We don't have much time before Sam gets back. I am taking her down to Hawaii to see her brother; we have approximately two hours to plan the perfect Hawaiian wedding"

"Is Spinelli home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get him, we are going to need all the help we can get."

After an hour and half, they had a plan. Jason, Sam, Lila, and Ania were going to take one of Sonny's private jets to Hawaii. Carly, Sonny, the boys, Spinelli, the Quartermaines, and all of the other guests were going to use the other jet and leave an hour after Jason and Sam. They made all the arrangements. Hotel, flowers, rings, location, priest, everything was taken care of.

They were finalizing the details when Jason heard the door open and watched as Sam walked in.

"Are those my beautiful nieces? I have been waiting for your mommy to bring you home...Uncle Sonny and I have a present for you" Carly gave Jason and Spinelli time to hide all evidence of the surprise wedding.

"Carly really, don't you think that they have enough stuff already?" Sam really thought that her daughters owned two of everything in Port Charles.

"Well this was supposed to be part of their Christmas present, but somebody was being tight lipped about their names." Carly took two small boxes out her pocket and revealed two tiny lockets. One had an 'A' engraved on it while the other has an 'L'.

"Carly those are gorgeous!" Sam admired the necklaces before gently placing them around her daughters' necks.

"Well I thought that it might help in telling them apart."

"Thank you Carly. What would I do without you?" Sam gave Carly a hug

"Well for one thing you might not have ended up with Jason." Sam just looked over at her fiancé and knew that her friend was right.

"We both thank you for that Carly" Jason said as he came up and snaked his arms around Sam's waist from behind.

"I almost forgot. Jason told me that you guys are going to Hawaii to visit your brother. Did the doctor give the ok?"

"Yeah, she said that the plane ride might be uncomfortable, but if we give them some Tylenol before we take off they should be fine."

"Cool, so I will see you guys later. Bye!"

----------------------

Jason and Sam spent the rest of the week getting ready to go to Hawaii. They packed enough diapers and formula for the plane ride and would buy some more when they reached the island. They didn't pack many clothes for the girls because most of it was winter stuff. Sam and Jason planned on buying them clothes once they arrived.

Today was the day...they said goodbye to Carly, Sonny, Michael, Morgan, and Spinelli and then headed for the airport.

-----------------------

It was almost time for everyone else to board when Sonny got a call

"Corinthos"

"Um...boss...Spencer's gone"

"What the hell do you mean, he's gone!! DAMN IT!!! You guys were supposed to be watching him!!!"

"We don't know how it happened....one minute they were there, and the next they were gone."

"You better find him before Jason finds out or else you are all dead men!!"

------------------------

He couldn't believe than Corinthos and Morgan had had them followed. It was one thing to force him to leave his home. It was another thing to have him constantly watched like he was child.

He still couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak away. He was now standing in the airport waiting for his flight.

"Now seating passengers for flight 188 to Hawaii."

Lucky got up and walked with the boys onto the plane

---------------

Lila and Ania finally went to sleep. They had been in the air for 11 hours and the two girls were on completely opposite schedules. While one slept, the other was wide awake and wanted to play. Now Jason and Sam had an hour before they landed in Hawaii. They were so happy to be able to relax, well that was the intention any way.

Sam was sitting on the couch leaning against Jason as he attacked her neck with kisses. He heard a soft moan so he took it as his cue to turn Sam around to face him. Once that was accomplished, he claimed her mouth. Their tongues where exploring their mouths while their hands were exploring their bodies. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's touch.

The kiss became heated, they both wanted more. Jason was working on freeing Sam from the lilac colored tank top she chose to wear, while Sam had her hands underneath Jason's t-shirt. Within seconds both tops had been discarded on the floor of the plane.

Next Jason went for the tight jean shorts that Sam had on. He managed to undo them and, with Sam's help, they joined the couple's shirts on the floor. Sam was working on undoing Jason's belt when they heard the pilot over the speaker.

"Mr. Morgan, we will begin our decent shortly. Please buckle up and welcome to Hawaii."

"Has it been an hour already?"

"I guess so...Why don't we get dressed. We can always finish this later..."Jason whispered in Sam's ear.

"I'm going to hold you to that"

After they landed, Sam went into the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied, she put both girls in the stroller and stepped off the plane with Jason's arm around her waist.

They were greeted by the warm Hawaiian sun as they made their way through the airport towards the hotel.

--------------

"Any news on Spencer?"

"No sign of him yet boss"

"He's got two young boys with him damn it, he couldn't have gotten far"

"We are doing the best we can"

"The best you can my ass...you better find him...all of you jobs depend on it"

"Yes sir...We will try harder."

"Save it...just find him!!"

That was the lovely thing awaiting him as he stepped off of plane. He was hoping that they had him back under their careful watch, but he was wrong. They didn't even have a lead. All he knows is that they better find him soon, or else Jason will have more that their jobs.

----------------------

He had overheard one of the guards on the phone with Sonny. The guard was told that he was going to be in Hawaii for Jason and Sam's wedding. He started thinking of plan to get Sam away from Jason long enough to miss her wedding.

_He'll just think that she stood him up. But then there are those damn babies. He would have figure out what to do about them as well. If they were left behind, Jason would know that Sam was missing._

The plane landed and Lucky walked off with his boys and headed toward their hotel.

----------------------

"May I help you?"

"Yes you can. My name is Sam McCall and I was calling to schedule a visit with my brother Danny McCall for tomorrow afternoon."

"McCall, McCall. Aha, here you are. Were you planning on staying at the school or going out?"  
"My fiancé and I were hoping to take him out to lunch and then to beach if that was ok."

"Yes that is fine. How does noon sound?"

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Not a problem. I will see you tomorrow Ms. McCall. Bye"

"Bye"

"Tomorrow at noon" Sam said as she turned to face Jason

"That's fine...but it means that we can't stay up too late. How am I going to finish what we started on the plane?"

"You'll just have to think of something, now won't you?"

"I guess so...But for now, let's go eat."

"Thank God...I'm starving!"

"When are you not starving Sam?" Jason teased her.

Sam playfully hit him in the arm and then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him. Jason grabbed the stroller and the four of them left the hotel for dinner

-----------------

"You better have something for me"

"Well we have good news and we have bad news. The good news is that we know where Spencer is. The bad news is that he is in Hawaii, and staying in Jason and Sam's hotel."

"DAMN IT!! You do realize that because you incompetents couldn't do you damn job, I am going to have to inform Jason of this."

"We completely understand sir."

Without acknowledging him, Sonny closed his phone and then dialed Jason's number

"Morgan"

"Jason this is Sonny, we have a problem"

"Hey just a minute"..."Sam I have to take this, I'll be done in a minute" Sonny could hear him say in the background.

"Ok, Sonny what's up? Did something not arrive for the wedding?"

"No, no Jason. The wedding is fine...Um...Look I don't know how to tell you this but Lucky got away from us."

"What? How the hell did he do that?"

"Jason, he's in Hawaii, staying in your hotel."

"Why the hell am I just hearing about this?"

"Listen, I will handle everything. You just make sure that you are with Sam and the twins at all times."

"You think I don't know that? Damn it! This has turned into a disaster. I want to kill him."

"Make sure you think smart, Jason. He has Cam and Jake with him."

"I know, thanks Sonny..Look I got to go. Keep me informed. We'll see you tomorrow."

"What was that about?"Sam asked after he hung up the phone.

"Listen, I have to tell you something but you have to know that I will keep you and the girls safe no matter what."

"Jason what's going on, you're starting to scare me!"

"Lucky got away and he is here in this very hotel"

"What...that can't be possible....you said he was being watched" Sam suddenly felt like she was going to pass out, so Jason helped her sit on the bed.

"Listen to me...you and the girls are to go nowhere without me...do you understand?"

Sam just nodded her head and then looked at the clock

"It's almost noon. We have to go before we're late"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine...I just want to see my brother."

"Alright, let's go"

----------------------

He watched them walk out of their room. She was pushing those brats in a stroller and Morgan had his arm around her. That made him furious. Morgan could do god knows what to her and he so much as touches her hand and she flips out.

All is going to change soon. Won't they be surprised to know that he was two rooms down from them? Morgan will never see it coming.

---------------------

"Sammy!!"

"Danny!!" The siblings ran to each other and hugged. Sam had tears in her eyes when she pulled away.

"Danny this is my fiancé Jason Morgan" The men shook hands

"It's nice to meet you Danny; Sam talks about you all the time"

"Really?" Danny's whole face lit up when he heard this. Then he turned back to his sister.

"Danny, do you remember how I was pregnant when I left?" She watched Danny nod his head, then continued. "Well these are my...our girls. Adrianna or Ania for short, and Lila Morgan." Sam said while motioning to the stroller.

"They're so tiny Sam"

"Yeah but they're growing everyday"

"Why don't we go get some lunch?" Jason said. And with that, Jason pushed the stroller as he watched  
Sam and Danny make up for lost time.

----------------------

"I'm exhausted" Sam said as she plopped herself down on the bed in their hotel room

"Me too. You better get some rest because we have a big day tomorrow"

"What do you mean Jason?"

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow, now get some sleep...I will be right back, but Sonny sent down a couple of guards and they are right outside the door if you need anything."

"OK, I think I am going to shower first"

"That's fine...then get some rest."

---------------------

Jason turned to the guards

"Any sign of him?"

"No Mr. Morgan, no sign of him yet."

"Ok...listen to me...Nobody gets in that room and you two follow her if she leaves. Got it?"

"Got it"

---------------------

He couldn't have the boys as a distraction so he called Audrey that morning and put them on a plane back to Port Charles.

_Damn it...Morgan must have found out that I'm here...Well I'll just have to modify my plan_ He thought to himself when he noticed that guards were posted outside the room.

He watched as Jason left the room and spoke to the guards and then left. _And you just made it easier_

---------------------

Sam was in the shower so she did not hear the commotion outside of her hotel room. When she exited the bathroom, she checked on the girls and did not notice the figure standing in the shadows.

Before she could turn around, he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so that she couldn't scream.

"Try and get away and you will never see your girls again" She heard him whisper in her ear. That's when she noticed that he had gun pointed at the bassinets where the twins were sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason had just stepped off of the elevator and into the lobby when Sonny called his cell.

"Hey Jason, where are you?"

"In the lobby of the hotel, why?"

"The guards posted at your door, Matt and Dave, are not answering their phones. Are you with Sam?"

"No. I left her and the girls in the room so I could meet with Carly and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow night." Jason was starting to panic. He was already in the elevator headed for his hotel room.

"SHIT!!"

"Jason what's going on?"

"Both guards have been knocked out...Look I gotta go make sure the girls are ok." Jason hung up his phone and went to open the door.

Sam was nowhere to be seen and the twins were not in their bassinets. "DAMN IT!" He looked everywhere in the room. There was no sign of them anywhere.

"Sonny, there gone" Jason was on the verge of tears.

"Who's gone Jason?"

"Sam and the twins. They're not in the room"

"I'm on my way...We WILL find them Jason, I promise"

"I just hope we can find them in time."

--------------------

"Lucky please...just let us go"

He had made Sam pick up the twins and then forced her to follow him down the back stairs and out of the hotel through the back. He didn't want to chance getting caught. He had waited too long, come too far.

Sam was terrified. Not for herself, but for her girls. If they got hurt, she didn't know what she would do. Luckily, Lucky was stupid enough to not check her for her cell phone that Jason had bought for her. She knew that he had activated the locator on it, but Lucky didn't. She was just hoping that he was level headed enough to remember.

"Get in the car Sam" She did as she was told still clutching her daughters, praying for a miracle.

Lucky got into the front seat and started to drive towards the airport.

---------------------

"Did you find anything yet?" Sonny had just arrived at the hotel with Spinelli.

"Not yet. There were no clues left, no note, no nothing."

"Spinelli, I want you to hack into these security cameras in the hall. I am almost positive that it was Spencer, but I want to be sure."

"Yes Godfather...right away."

Spinelli sat at the desk and began typing away. Within minutes he had a clear shot of Sam walking out of the room with both babies in her arms and Lucky behind her pushing a gun into her back.

"Stone Cold, Godfather...It was most indeed the Unhinged Detective" Spinelli turned his laptop to show the men his footage. Jason noticed the gun in Sam's back and his eyes immediately turned cold.

"I warned him, now he is going to pay!"

"Jason we have to be smart...Is there any way for you to know where Lucky would take her?"

"I have no idea"

"Uh, Stone Cold...didn't you enhance the Goddess' cell phone with a tracker?"

"Spinelli, you're a genius!" Jason had noticed that Sam's phone was detached from the charger and just hoped that it was on.

"Bad news...the locator shows that the Unhinged Detective is on his way to the airport with the Goddess and mini goddesses."

Jason was out the door once he heard the word airport. He sure as hell was not going to let them board that plane.

Since they were going to a public place, he knew he had to play safe. He called the police and told him that his wife and children had been kidnapped and were headed to the airport. He gave them a full description of Sam, the twins, and Lucky.

----------------------

Sam felt that her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She knew that it meant it was being tracked. She had lost it once before and it rang once the location was found. It made it a lot easier to find.

She looked out the window and noticed that Lucky was turning into the airport. _This is not good, not good at all._ Now Sam was beyond terrified. If Lucky managed to get her on the plane, Jason may not be able to track her phone, he may not get to her in time. She knew she had to do something to get people's attention at the airport, but she had to be smart about what she said and make sure that Lucky didn't catch on.

-----------------------

What she didn't know was that airport security had already been alerted to the kidnapping. Jason had provided them with pictures of Sam and his two month old girls. The pictures were set as every desktop background so all employees knew who to look for.

They had instructions to use a wave of the hand if they saw the woman and her daughters. They would then be watched closely, and when they went through security, they would be escorted to the side for a 'random' search.

One officer would sit Sam, Lila, and Ania down in a chair and fawn over the infants. The other officer would proceed to search Lucky and then cuff him. The police would come out of hiding and surround him while reuniting Sam and the twins with Jason.

They had it all planned out, now they had to wait

---------------------------

Sam had been thinking up a plan and decided to try and call Jason first.

"Lucky, the girls need to be changed...I need to go into the bathroom"

"Fine but make it fast and don't try to escape" He jabbed her in the back, reminding her of the gun he had.

She decided to text Jason rather than call him, that way he couldn't here. _at airport, lucky has us_

She changed the girls while waiting for a text back _stay calm. police notified. plan in motion_

She was relieved when she read this. Jason had everything under control. She just had to make sure his plan worked, whatever it was.

"It took you long enough"

"Yeah well you try changing two infants at the Sam time...she how long it takes you" She just couldn't deal with him

"You better watch your mouth...or did you forget what i had?"

"I didn't forget...I just know that you wouldn't be stupid enough to pull anything in public."

"Do you really want to risk it?"

The truth was that she wanted to make a scene. She wanted people to notice her, notice the gun that Lucky had. She raised her voice and multiple people stared at her

"Go to hell Lucky...Jason will find me, he already knows that you KIDNAPPED ME AND HIS DAUGHTERS." She made sure to scream that part...it just happened to get the attention of security officers, employees, and travelers alike.

"Is everything alright over here?"

"No everything is not alright...that son of a bitch right there kidnapped me and my daughters from our hotel room. He has a gun and has threatened to shoot my babies if I tried to escape. My fiancé is Jason Morgan and he has informed me that the police have been notified."

Now she turns towards Lucky "That's right Lucky...you were too stupid to check and see if I had my phone...Jason activated the locator since I always lose it. He knows I am here, I contacted him while I was changing the girls."

That is what she wanted to say, she wanted to scream at him. She wanted him to pay for what he was doing. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard the officer scream

"Everybody get down...he has a gun" Sam looked at Lucky and he had the gun pointed right at her.

"The four of us are going to walk out of here and none of you are going to stop us. If you try, I will shoot all three of them. Do you understand?" The security and police officers just stood frozen, trying to think of a way to disarm the man.

"I will take that as a yes...Farewell to you all" Lucky turned Sam to leave, but were met with a stone cold stare

"Not so fast Spencer" Jason had snuck up behind him and drawn his own gun. Lucky pulled Sam in front of him as a shield.

"Now, now Morgan, you wouldn't want to hit your fiancée or your daughters, would you?" Lucky now had the gun against Sam's head. "If you fire, so do I"

"Jason please help" Sam tears running down her face, the fear evident in her eyes. Then the girls started to cry. This seemed to piss Lucky off even more

"You better shut them up before I do Sam" She didn't know what to do. They wouldn't stop crying.

"Lucky, this is between you and me, let Sam and my daughters go"

"You're damn right this is about us"

Lucky was now waving his gun around and was too enraged to notice that a security officer had been able to come up behind him. He fell to the ground after being hit in the back of the head.

As he landed on the ground, his gun went off

---------------

"Mr. Spencer, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Samantha McCall and her daughters as well as harassment and bringing a firearm into an airport. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against in the court of law...."

The gun had gone off in the air and the bullet got lodged in the ceiling. Luckily nobody was hurt, just a little shook up.

Jason was happy to be reunited with his girls, they were his whole world. When he heard the gun go off, his heart sank. Sam had instinctively dropped to the ground and covered the infants with her body. He thought that she had been shot at first. For once he was glad to have been proved wrong.

After giving her statement to the police, Sam left the airport with Jason, Ania, and Lila. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and go to bed. It was almost 2:30 in the morning and she was exhausted.

When they returned to the hotel, Matt and Dave were back at their posts like nothing had ever happened. Sam was glad that Lucky had not seriously hurt them. She would have felt horrible.

They fed the girls, put them down in their bassinets, and then climbed into bed themselves.

"I think that due to our excitement tonight I am going to postpone my surprise until tomorrow. That way we can spend the day resting."

"Are you sure Jason, I mean you sounded so excited about what you had planned. I don't want that to be ruined."

"Nothing is being ruined. I just think that we need a day to recover from what happened. I am going to have someone watch the girls and we can spend today just the two of us."

"I don't know Jason, after what happened tonight I don't know if I want some stranger watching them."

"Do you trust me Sam?"

"Of course I do"

"Then you should know that I wouldn't let just anybody watch Ania and Lila."

"You're right. It does sound like a good idea, now that I think about it."

"Good, I am going to make a couple of phone calls. You get some sleep, I will be right outside."

Sam just rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

----------------

"Jason, is everything ok. I saw the news but they didn't say much."

"Sonny everyone is ok. Lucky was arrested, Sam and the girls are back safe, and Lucky had previously sent Cameron and Jake back to Port Charles."

"That's good."

"Hey Sonny, can I talk to Carly?"

"Sure, just a second"

"Hey Jason, we heard what happened. I am so glad that everyone is ok."

"Listen Carly. After what Sam has been through I want to push the wedding back a day."

"That's no problem, I will start making calls first thing in the morning, but there will probably be a charge for last minute changes."

"If they saw the news last night then they should understand, and if they didn't then just tell them why we need to push it back."

"You got it Jason...is there anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing...I was looking for someone to watch the twins today so Sam could rest...Do you know of anyone who would be interested?" Jason was enjoying teasing her and Carly could tell.

"I would love to watch my nieces tomorrow, thanks for asking. They could spend the day with everybody down here."

"Ok, have Sonny come by around 8."

"Sounds good Jason, bye"

"Bye Carly"

Jason hung up his cell phone, packed a bag for the girls and then climbed into bed with Sam and fell asleep

----------------

Jason woke to Ania and Lila cooing in their bassinets. He fed them, changed then, and got them ready for their day with Carly. As instructed, Sonny arrived at the hotel at 8 am, being careful to not make Sam aware of his presence. Once he said good-bye to his girls, he woke Sam and they had breakfast together. They then spent the rest of the morning lying in each other's arms, enjoying the fact that they were alone.

Jason and Sam had spent the whole day together. Sightseeing, going out for luch, taking a nap, and then going out to dinner.

"Jason, as much as I loved spending the day with you, I miss my girls. When are they coming back?"

"Well the person watching them is keeping them over night. You will get to see them tomorrow evening at the surprise that I have planned."

"I don't know if I can wait that long Jason"

"Well I might just have to distract you tonight, now won't I" They were in the elevator, on their way up to their hotel room

Jason and Sam spent most of the night making love and then woke up in each other's arms. Jason woke up and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 am and Carly, Emily, and Monica would be there at 1 to help get Sam ready.

"Sam, Sam wake up baby" She just grumbled something and rolled over onto her other side. "Come on Sam...You have to wake up if you want to have enough time to get ready for tonight."

This time Sam slowly sat up in bed "Ok fine...I'm up...are you happy now?"

"Yes I am. Look I have to go and help get things ready...You will be having a few surprise visitors to help you get ready."

"They wouldn't be bringing my girls, would they?"

"Nope...The girls will be spending the day with their dad."

"Well I guess that's ok" Jason gave Sam a quick kiss and then left.

Sam showered, ate, and kept wondering what Jason could possibly have planned. The next thing she knew, one of the guards poked their heads in the room.

"Sam, your guests are here"

"Send them in Matt" You could say that Sam was more than shocked when she saw Carly, Emily, and Monica walk into the room carrying bags.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Helping Jason with his surprise" Carly said

"I take it you are the one Jason had watch the girls yesterday?"

"That would be correct. Now let's go...we don't have much time"

---------------------

Carly, Emily, Monica, and Sam arrived at the beach and Sam just stood there speechless.

Jason was standing next to a priest wearing a pair of board short and a light blue button-down shirt. Sonny and Danny were standing next to him wearing the same. She could not believe that Jason had planned all this without her knowing it. Everyone was there, it was beautiful. She already had tears in her eyes.

---------------------

Jason turned to see Sam standing there wearing a white cotton sundress that ended just above her knees. She looked breathtaking. He nodded to the musician and he began to play. Emily and Carly both walked down the aisle, each holding one of the twins who were wearing light pink dresses.

Danny had walked up to Sam and walked her down the aisle to Jason. They stared into each other's eyes before the priest began.

"Jason and Samantha, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.

Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives.

Jason, you may now recite your vows"

He turned to Sam and then began "Today I choose you, Samantha McCall, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

"Now Jason take Samantha's hand and repeat after me...Samantha, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Jason recited the phrase as he slid the ring on her finger "Samantha, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God"

"Samantha, you may now recite your vows"

Sam looked at Jason with tears in her eyes as she began "I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Jason, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours" Jason wiped the tears from Sam's eyes before the priest continued

"Now Samantha take Jason's hand and repeat after me..Jason, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Sam obeyed and slid the ring on Jason's finger before she began "Jason, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan as husband and wife.

May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness.  
May you give cheer to each other.  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings.  
May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always.

Jason, you may now kiss your bride"

There was cheering and clapping as they kissed. Carly and Emily handed them the twins as they walked down the aisle hand-in-hand


	14. Chapter 14

The reception was held on the very same beach. There were tables and chairs set up under an awning, a DJ set up next to the open bar. All shoes were discarded as people enjoyed feeling the sand underneath their feet.

Jason and Sam decided to share their first dance with Lila and Ania as a symbol of their new-found family. Jason had chosen the song _I Could Not Ask For More_ sung by Edwin McCain. Everyone watching the dance had tears in their eyes, they made up the perfect family.

Jason also had it set up so Sam would share a dance with Danny. For that he chose _Hero_ sung by Mariah Carey. They had both been through so much and he could see that they thought of each other as their hero. When he heard it, he knew it was perfect.

For him and Monica, Jason chose _You'll Be In My Heart_ sung by Phil Collins. He thought that it expressed his feelings the best. He had listened to countless songs and, when he heard this one, he knew it was the one.

After all of the first dances were out of the way, everyone went to change into their swim suits to take advantage of ocean.

Carly had brought Sam a white, halter style bikini. Jason thought that she looked gorgeous. He picked her up and threw her into the water. When she came back up, she ran into Jason knocking him over. They shared a kiss in the water before Lila and Ania joined them in the water. They may only have been two months old, but they loved the water.

Jason and Sam were now dancing to Brown Eyed Girl sung by Van Morrison. They were having a blast, laughing and just a little drunk. Since Sam had found out that she was pregnant on her 21st birthday, she hadn't had much alcohol. Only the occasional sip of her dad's wine at dinner. She was more than a little tipsy.

Just then _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard started to play, just like it did at Carly's club when she first came to town. Mixed with the alcohol in her system, you could say that it was a very entertaining site.

"Alright everybody, it seems as though my lovely wife has had just a little too much to drink. Thank you all for coming and supporting us. It means a lot to us both that we could share it with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I am going to take Sam here back to the hotel before she passes out."

"What....What are you talking about Ja...Jason? I am not drunk" Sam slurred as she stumbled over her own feet. Jason caught her and then picked her up.

"Feel free to hang out and enjoy yourselves. The music, food, and bar will be here for another couple of hours. Carly, we'll see you and the girls tomorrow afternoon."

"You got it Jason; wave bye-bye to mommy and daddy girls!"

---------------------

"Excuse me, we are looking for Samantha McCall and were told that she would be here" The woman said

"I'm sorry but I don't know a Samantha McCall. I only know a Sam Morgan" Carly didn't know who these people were but she was not giving out any information willingly

"Are you sure you don't know her. She has a baby, probably around two months old."

"Sorry...Sam has twins."

"Oh, well...sorry we bothered........Danny? What are you doing here?"

"Shit!" Carly said under her breath

"Mom....Dad....what are you doing here?" Danny was confused. He hadn't seen his parents since they got mad at Sam before she left

"We heard that Samantha was here...Have you seen her? Wait what are you doing out of school?" To say that Evelyn and Cody were confused would be an understatement.

"Sammy went home with Jason. Sonny and Carly are taking my back to school later"

"Wait a minute...who are Sonny and Carly...and who the hell is Jason and why is Samantha going home with him"

"Hi there...I believe we already met. I'm Carly and this is my husband Sonny"

"Evelyn McCall and my husband Cody, Samantha and Danny's parents"

"Ohhhh...so you two are the ass holes who threw Sam out after she was raped and then ended up pregnant...Well as you can see Sam is not here, her husband took her back to their hotel room"

"What the hell do you mean husband?"

"Congratulations, you just successfully crashed your daughter's wedding reception!!" Carly was enjoying this too much and she could not believe that they did not notice that the babies in her arms were the spitting image of Sam.

"Samantha got married? And we did not know about it?"

"That probably has something to do with you throwing her out of you house. You can leave now. I will tell Sam that you stopped by. Don't count on her calling you back" Carly then turned to Sonny "We should take Danny back to school and get these two little ones home...They have had a long day"

"Congratulations on your twins." Cody said to Carly as him and his wife turned to leave. She just could not hold it in.

"They're not mine...They're Sam's" And with that Carly, Sonny, Danny, Michael, Morgan, Lila, and Ania headed home.

---------------------

"Ok missy...Time for you to lie down."

"B...Bu...But Ja...Jason!"

"No buts Sam, you are completely drunk. Just wait until tomorrow morning. I bet you will never lay a finger on another drink again"

"Fi...Fine..I…I will...go to bed...on...one condition." Sam finally managed to get out  
"Da...Dance wi...with me"

"One dance and that is it"

Jason turned on the radio and _Have I Told You Lately_ by Rod Stewart was playing. They just swayed until he felt Sam go limp in his arms. _That sure didn't take long_ Jason thought as he picked her up and put her in the bed. He then changed his clothes, climbed in next to her and fell asleep

-----------------

It was almost 1:30pm and Sam was still sound asleep when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. She let out a soft moan and grabbed her head. Then she heard shuffling of feet and people whispering.

"Thanks for watching them Carly" Jason was whispering and trying not to wake Sam

"No problem Jason...I can see Sam is still asleep, do I sense a hangover?"

"A big one...could you guys keep your voices down? My head is killing me." They turned to see Sam sitting up in bed and grabbing her head. "Ugh...I think I'm going to be sick" She tried to get up but became dizzy so she laid back down on the bed.

"Hangovers are a bitch" Carly stated

"You can say that again" Sam was now trying to block out the light with her hands.

"Uh Sam, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Carly, what's up?"

"We had two very unwanted guests crash your reception after you and Jason left"

"Who?"

"Your parents" Carly was ready for her reaction

"What the HELL did they want? They basically through me out on my ass when they found out I was pregnant! What did you tell them?"

"Well first they asked if I knew a 'Samantha McCall'. I told them I only knew a Sam Morgan. Then they said that you would have a two month old baby but I told them that the Sam I knew had twins. They were about ready to leave when your mom spotted Danny. Then they found out that you were married and had twins. Sam you should have seen their faces...It was the funniest thing in the world"

"Thanks for standing up to them for me Carly. You are a great friend. And Jason thanks for making me leave. If I would have seen them while drunk, it could have gotten ugly"

"That's what I'm here for" Jason sat on the side of the bed and handed Lila to Sam while he held Ania. Carly left and then Jason spoke to Sam

"I am going to see the administrator at Danny's school soon. Would you and the girls like to join me?"

"Of course, but why are you going to see the administrator?"

"Well, I was thinking I could get your brother transferred to a school closer to Port Charles."

"Really? You mean it?" Sam's hangover went out the window with Jason's statement. Her whole face was lit up and Jason thought that she couldn't look any more beautiful

"Go get ready...I have an appointment in an hour"

With that, Sam shot up off the bed, put Lila in her bassinet, and disappeared into the bathroom...All the while with Jason laughing at her

-------------------

"Come on Danny...I know you know where your sister is. Just tell us" Evelyn was getting aggitated, she wanted to have a talk with her daughter about this Jason guy

"I don't...Sam and Jason brought the girl's here. We went to eat and then to play on the beach. Then they brought me back here. I don't know where they are"

Cody grabbed Danny and began shaking him "You will stop lying and tell me where your sister is right now!"

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM!!"

Cody just stood there in shock. He had never heard her talk to him that way.

"I said, GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM" Sam had walked into the room with the twins, Matt, and Dave only to witness her father shaking Danny. She didn't know what came over her but she knew that she was pissed.

"Samantha don't talk to your father like that" This time Evelyn spoke

"What do you expect me to say, CODY was assaulting my brother!" Sam made sure to emphasize Cody's name because she no longer saw them as her parents.

"Sam, what's going on? I heard you yelling." Jason looked at the sight before him. There was a man grabbing Danny's wrists, a woman just standing there looking at his wife, who was red faced with anger

"Danny, would you mind going with Matt and Dave to keep the twins company in the car?" Sam spoke to her brother

"Sure Sammy" Danny went to walk away when Cody grabbed him harder. Danny winced in pain and Sam snapped. She walked right up to Cody and slapped him across the face

"I told you to let him go!"

"You little bitch" Cody went to slap Sam when Jason stepped between the two

"Touch her and you will have to deal with me... Danny, go with Matt and Dave. Your sister and I will be out in a minute" Danny obliged and Jason turned his attention back to Cody

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is between me and my daughter"

"This has everything to do with me, I'm her husband. So I suggest you back off."

"The hell I will, I'm her father!"

"Not from where I stand your not. You threw her out when you learned she was pregnant after being RAPED, and now you were about to hit her. That is not the description of a father, that's the description of an ass hole...Come on Sam, let's take Danny home"

Jason and Sam left Cody and Evelyn fuming.

-------------------

They were the plane on their way back to Port Charles. Danny was playing his nieces but Sam had been quiet since they left Danny's school. Jason was getting worried.

"Are you alright Sam?"

"Thank you for what you did back there. I don't know what my actions would have been if you hadn't walked in. I might have been kicking my father's ass."

"Well, he would have deserved every hit you gave him." This made Sam laugh and Jason was relieved. This was the Sam that he knew and loved.

"Hey...look at me. I would do anything for you, even if it meant beating up your father"

"I love you Jason"

"I love you too Sam." They shared a quick kiss and then watched Danny interact with Lila and Ania.

-------------------

"I can't believe that that bitch slapped me. Who does she think that she is?"

"Don't talk about her like that. She's your daughter"

"Not any more" Cody picked up his phone and dialed a number "I would like to schedule a visit with Paul Garnet"

-------------------

"It's great to be home!" Sam said as she walked into the penthouse and plopped down on the couch

"This is where you live Sammy? It's pretty, and big"

"Thanks Danny. Would you like to see your room?"

"I get my own room?"

"Well, actually you get to share it with Spinelli. Is that alright?" Jason said as he opened the door to the downstairs bedroom.

"Yeah. I like Spinelli"

"Speaking of which, here he is now" Sam said as she got up and hugged him. He had become a brother to her.

"Spinelli you will be sharing your room with Danny until we get him situated at his school"

"Cool, the Jackal would be honored to share his abode with the brother of the Fair Goddess"

"Great. Could you help him settle in Spinelli? Sam and I have to take Lila and Ania to GH for an appointment."

"Sure no problem Stone Cold."

"We will be back soon and then we can all go get something to eat"

"Sounds great. Let's go" Sam said as she picked up one of carriers and followed Jason out of the penthouse.

-----------------

It had been 7 months since those days in Hawaii. Lila and Ania were both typical infants going on toddlers. At 9 months they were walking, or waddling as Spinelli described it, as well as eating solid foods. Jason and Sam were enjoying every minute of watching, and chasing, their daughters. As Jason would say, _Even at such a young age they had their mother's personality._ He also wouldn't be surprised if they were talking by their first birthday

Since neither one wanted to miss anything, the newlyweds haven't really had a real honeymoon, just long weekends here and there; very busy long weekends.

What surprised Sam was that she hadn't heard from her parents. They hadn't tried to contact her or Danny. She wasn't sure what they were up to, but she knew that they would come along sooner or later. Sam just hoped that it was later.

------------------

Today was a beautiful September day so Jason and Sam decided to take the twins to the park.

"How about we go play on the swings Lila?" Jason cooed at the girl, watching her toddle towards the equipment

"I think that's a great idea, what do you think Ania? Want to go on the swings?" Sam watched as she followed her sister.

"I guess we should take that as a yes" Jason smiled as him and Sam walked closely behind their daughters.

--------------------

What they didn't know was that somebody was watching them from a bench across the way. He was pretending to read a newspaper to hide his face.

He had been more than surprised to hear from his ex-fiancée's parents. He was shocked to hear that they wanted his help to get her away from her husband. Husband He thought. It sure didn't take long

He watched as the little family played. Cody and Evelyn definitely didn't mention that she had children. They looked just like their mother. _Those two must have been busy after I went to jail. Those brats can't be older than a year_ He thought as he got up and walked away

Little did he know was that Sam had spotted him

---------------------

Jason noticed Sam tense up next to him "Sam, what's wrong honey"

"Jason we have to go! We have to get the girls and leave now!" She was in a panic. So many questions were running through her head. She was starting to get dizzy.

Jason just watched as Sam swayed "Matt, Dave...get the girls, we are leaving now!!"

"Yes sir"

As Jason turned to Sam she spoke, more to herself than to him "It can't be him...No, he's in jail...he's in jail...how could he have found me?"

Jason was worried. He followed her gaze only to see the back of a tall, dark haired man. He had never seen him before but, if his hunch was correct, that man would soon be a dead man.

"Boss, we're ready"

"Alright lets go...Sam, baby..." Jason couldn't finish his sentence before Sam collapsed in his arms.

"SAM, SAM, come on wake up baby" Jason tried with all his might to wake his wife, but his efforts were useless

"Matt, call Sonny and Carly and then take the girls home. Dave, get us to the hospital!"

"Right away!" Both guards answered. They were worried about Sam, she was always nice to them and they knew that Jason would lose his mind if anything happened to her...He loved her too much.

------------------

Dave raced Jason and Sam to the hospital while Matt took the twins to Sonny and Carly's. Once Matt got there and explained what happened, Sonny and Carly left the penthouse to go to the hospital...leaving Dave, Max, and Milo to watch Michael, Morgan, Lila, and Ania

Once Jason walked into the ER with Sam, Monica and Emily were paged.

"Jason, she is going to be fine...we are going to make sure of it"

"I don't know what I would do if I lost her Monica"

"What exactly happened before she collapsed?" Emily asked

"We were pushing the girls on the swings in the park. She tensed up and then said that we had to leave. Then she started to say something about how he was in jail and that it couldn't be him. I followed her gaze and saw a man who I have never seen before. Then she passed out"

"Well it sounds like she had a panic attack, but we will examine her and find out what's wrong. You can go sit with her if you'd like" Monica was worried for both her son and her daughter-in-law

Just as Jason was about to walk towards Sam's room Sonny and Carly came running in

--------------------

[Sam's Dream]

_She was standing in the park with Jason watching Michael and Morgan play with Lila and Ania. Jason was standing behind her, hands on her stomach...as if rubbing it._

Then the scene changed to her walking into the penthouse to find Jason sleeping on the couch with the twins. When she looked down at herself, it had looked like she had gained a little weight, but she thought nothing of it. She was just thinking about how right it felt to be watching Jason with the girls.

The scene changed back to the park, but this time there were two other children sitting with Sonny and Carly. They were only a couple of months old. Sam just thought that her friends had had more children, until she looked more closely. They looked identical, both with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. They looked just like Jason.

"Mommy, play!" Lila said to Sam. The girl looked a couple months shy of two.  
"Daddy, play!" This time Ania spoke, pointing to Jason who was now sitting with Sonny and Carly.

"Why don't you girls come see your sisters and give your mommy a break" Jason spoke as he smiled at Sam"

Sisters? Sam thought to herself. Then it dawned on her that the two newborns must be her and Jason's.

Sam's setting was now changed back to the penthouse where all four girls were climbing on Jason. Lila and Ania looked to be about two and half and the younger girls were just starting to take a few steps here and there

"Mommy!" the older twins yelled and ran full speed towards Sam. The younger girls looked up at her and smiled before crawling towards her. She could not believe that she had another set of beautiful twin girls...and this time they were Jason's.

Before she could continue her thought, she heard her name being called in the distance. She saw the image in front of her slowly fade away as she was pulled to reality.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason had filled Sonny and Carly in on what had happened to Sam. After getting Stan on finding out information on Sam's ex-fiance, he led the group to Sam's room. Jason and Carly were each holding a hand while Sonny called and checked up the kids.

"Sam, Sam you have to wake up. Your girls need you, Jason needs you. Come on Sam, open your eyes." Carly was talking to Sam since Jason seemed to be at a loss for words.

All of a sudden Sam's eyes started to flutter and all eyes were on her.  
"Sam, baby?" Jason was staring at Sam as if willing her to open her eyes.  
"It was him Jason, it was Paul" Sam managed to whisper before her eyes closed and the monitors started going off.

The room quickly became crowded with nurses and doctors  
"She's tachycardic and hypertensive...I need a Labetalol drip at 1 mg/min stat"  
"Right away Dr. Quartermaine"

"Jason, we are giving Sam a medication to lower her blood pressure. It should also bring down her heart rate." Monica told her son  
"Why did this happen, Monica? We saw her eyes flutter, she whispered something, and then this" Jason motioned with his hand  
"What did she say?"  
"She said 'It was him Jason, it was Paul'. Paul is Sam's ex-fiance who raped her and then got her pregnant. I think she saw him at the park today"  
"Well then it was probably stress related. We will run some tests and get back to you"

Jason walked back into Sam's room. Her monitors had stopped beeping so Jason took that as a sign that everything was under control.

-------------------

Once Sonny heard what Sam had said, he got on the phone with Max  
"I don't want anybody going into or out of the penthouse. Sam thinks she saw her rapist at the park. I don't want him to get anywhere near the kids. Do you understand me?"  
"I understand Mr. C. Nobody will get to these 4 on my watch. You have my word"  
"Thanks Max."

-------------------

He had followed one of the guards to a place he now knew by the name of Harbor View Towers. He watched the man get the girls out of the car and then enter the apartment building. He followed at a safe distanced and watched the elevator so he knew what floor to get off of.

After 20 minutes, he rode the elevator to the top floor penthouses. He noticed the same man standing guard at the door to his right. Before he could even blink, the guard noticed him and pulled his gun.

"Max!!" The guard screamed as he kicked the door behind him  
Max exited the penthouse, gun also drawn "Get down or we'll shoot" They had been made aware that this might happen, they were prepared.

Paul could only do as he was told. He was caught off guard and now his whole plan was ruined. He couldn't believe how stupid he was.

---------------------

"Corinthos"  
"We have him boss. What should we do with him?"  
"Take him to the one of the warehouses and never let him out of your sight. Leave Milo with the kids, take Matt and 4 other guards with you. I will be right there."  
"Yes sir"

"Who was that Sonny?" Jason had heard the phone ring  
"That was Max. Mr. Garnet showed up at the penthouse and guards are taking him to one of the warehouses."  
"I'm going with you" Jason tried to get up but Jason just pushed him back down  
"Jason, let Sonny take care of it. You need to be here when Sam wakes up. She might start to panic if you're not"  
"Carly's right Jason. Sam needs you right now. I will make sure this guy pays for what he did to Sam"  
"Fine...but don't kill him. I want to talk to him"  
"I wasn't planning on it...I figured you would want to do that"  
"Well, you thought right"

"Jason, we have Sam's test results" Monica and Emily walked into the room just as Sonny was leaving.  
"Carly, will you sit with Sam while I talk to Monica"  
"Sure Jason"

Jason followed Monica and Emily out of Sam's room, scared about what they were going to tell him

"Jason, Sam suffered a severe panic attack. We're not sure that that is what caused her heart rate and blood pressure to rise, but they are responding well to the medication. Right now her prognosis is good. The bad news is that we can't figure out why she is still unconscious or how long it will last. Once she wakes up, she should make a full recovery"

"Thanks Monica, Emily"  
"Jason, Sam will be fine, she will wake up. She's a fighter." Emily placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, hoping to comfort him  
"I know, but I'm still worried. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."  
"That's not going to happen...She is going to wake up and be fine. Go back and sit with her, we will be back to check on her shortly" Monica hated seeing her son like this. He looked so lost, it just about broke her heart.

Carly had left the hospital two hours ago to give Jason and Sam some privacy. She also wanted to check up on the kids and get them ready for bed. She figured that the 4 of them were a handful for only Milo to handle.

When she walked into the penthouse, Michael and Morgan were eating their dinner while Milo was feeding the twins. It seemed like he had everything under control

"I figured that I would come home to a complete mess and have Milo trying to chase all of you"  
"MOMMY" The boys jumped out of their chairs and ran to Carly "How's Aunt Sam? Milo said she was sick and in the hospital"  
"Boys, Aunt Sam is very sick and she's sleeping right now. We are going to be looking after your cousins so Uncle Jason can be with her"  
"Can we go see her?"  
"Maybe when she wakes up and Aunt Emily and Grandma Monica say that its ok...now go finish eating and then its bath and bed time" Carly nodded her thanks to Milo before walking over and helping him feed the twins.

-------------------

"I will ask you one more time....How did you get out of jail, and who told you were to find Sam?" Sonny was getting agitated with the man before him. The man had taken punch after punch from him and he still wasn't cracking.

"I am not telling you anything. It is none of your business" Paul said as he spit blood out of his mouth. Sonny had done quite a number on him. He was missing a couple of teeth, had a split lip, and many bruises. They only Sonny had to be careful of was keeping him alive. Jason wanted to have a talk with him, and he knew that he should have a clean-up crew standing by on that day.

With one swift punch to the stomach, Paul decided that he had had enough "Cody and Evelyn contacted me, are you happy now?"  
"Wait, Sam's parents helped you find their own daughter?"  
"Yeah, Cody said something about her slapping him and wanting to get her away from her husband. That he was a bad influence on her."

"Thank you for the information, but you just messed with the wrong family. Jason will be by once Sam is out of the hospital...Thats right Paul, you put her there. She saw you in the park and passed out, now the doctors don't know when she'll wake up. Have fun with Max until Jason shows up"

Sonny walked out of the room and turned to Max "If he gets away like Lucky did, I will have more than your jobs. Make sure that doesn't happen"  
"Yes, Mr.C."


	16. Chapter 16

Jason had taken Sam's hand after sitting next to her bed "Sam, you need to fight this. Lila, Ania, and I need you at home. We love you so much...You need to come back to us Sam. I know you can do it. You have been through too much to give up now. Its not like before...Now you have friends, family..hell, even the guards love you. So many people that care for you."

Jason felt a squeeze of his hand and looked up to find Sam stirring. He hit the nurse button so he wouldn't have to leave her. The nurse walked into the room confused. Sam was still unconscious and the monitors were fine

"What is it Mr. Morgan?"  
"I need you page Dr. Monica Quartermaine"  
"Right away sir" she knew who that man was and was told to do whatever he asked

"Sam, you can do it. I know you can...Come on baby, open your eyes, say something, anything"  
"Jason" it came out softer than a whisper "What...happened?"  
"Oh thank god. Sam you passed out at the park and are in the hospital. You really scared me there. I thought I was going to loose you"  
"I'm sorry" was all Sam could make out. She was now looking at Jason "Where are the girls?"  
"At the penthouse with Carly"

"Good, I see you're awake Sam." Monica was relieved to see her daughter-in-law awake and talking  
"Hi Monica. what happened?"  
"You had a severe panic attack and then you blood pressure and heart rate rose to dangerous levels. We have you on IV medication and it is now under control. Now that you are awake, we will start weening you off of it. Now just relax and I will have a nurse in to check your vitals"

------------------------

"Stan I want you find Cody and Evelyn McCall. No questions, just let me know what you find"

------------------------

Sam had been in the hospital for a week and she had to force Jason to go home. The only way he would leave her was if Carly came and sat with her so he could check on the kids. She was now being released under strict orders of no stress. She knew that Jason would once again go into over-protective smothering mode, but she didn't care. After she was told all that happened, she was just glad to be going home. She missed her daughters.

----------------

A month has passed since Sam was released from the hospital. Lila and Ania were both napping and Jason was sitting on the couch thinking about all that had happened. Sonny had put guards on Sam's parents to make sure that they didn't try anything else.

Sam was at GH for a check up because, ever since she was released, she hadn't been feeling well. She would run to the bathroom and throw up, get really dizzy and was really worn down. They both just thought that it was from the medication that Monica had given her. Jason was now waiting for her to return, when his mind turned to Paul

[Flashback]  
_"Well, Well, Well...Mr. Garnet, I assume? In case you were not informed, I am Jason Morgan, Sam's husband. You see, I don't take kindly to people coming after the people I love. In fact, they tend to...disappear." Jason watched as the man's face dropped and his expression turned to one of fear.___

_Paul watched as Jason put on a pair of gloves and took a step closer to him. With one swift punch to the gut, Jason knocked Paul, and the chair he was in, to the ground. He then stepped over the man and looked down at him. "You made a mistake coming to Port Charles. You would have been safer if you had stayed in prison. Now you will have to pay for what you did to Sam"___

_He was not scared anymore, he was now terrified as he watched Jason reach behind his back for his gun. He aimed it and shot at the man, just grazing his left shoulder. Paul screamed out in pain, Jason was going to make him suffer before killing him.___

_He aimed again, and this time hit his right leg. Another yelp of pain from Paul was met with another look of satisfaction from Jason. Jason hit him once more in his left side, before aiming between his eyes. He pulled the trigger and then aimed at his heart. He wanted to make sure that he couldn't hurt Sam anymore.___

_Jason reached down to check his pulse. When he was satisfied that he was dead, he called the clean up crew in and left._  
[End Flashback]

Jason was pulled from the memory to see Sam walking through the penthouse door.  
"Where are the twins?"  
"Sleeping...What did Monica say?" Jason asked as Sam came to sit on his lap on the couch. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"When I was unconscious in the hospital, I had a dream"  
"What does that have to do with your appointment?" Jason was confused

"Will you just be patient...Anyway, I was in the park with you and Michael and Morgan were playing with the girls. Then I was here in the penthouse and you were asleep on the couch and Ania and Lila were cuddled up next to you. I was then back in the park, but this time Sonny and Carly were holding 2 beautiful twin girls. At first I thought that they were theirs, until I got a better look. Lila and Ania looked to be just shy of two. The twins had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes."

"So you dreamed of us having our own children?" Jason still didn't know what this had to do with Sam's doctor appointment  
"Will you let me finish? I promise I will connect the dots in a minute." Sam was laughing at how impatient her husband was

"Where was I, oh yes...I was then pulled back to the penthouse to find Lila, Ania, and the other two girls climbing all over you. It was adorable. Ania and Lila were about two and a half and the other girls were just learning how to walk. You looked like you had been chasing them all day long. So now I ask you...How would you feel about having another baby?"

"I would...love to....have a baby...with you." Jason said as he trailed kisses down Sam's neck  
"Well, you're going to have to...Monica ran some tests when I told her my symptoms this month...Jason, I'm pregnant!"


	17. Chapter 17

"You're pregnant?" Jason repeated as he watched Sam smile and nod her head. "How did they not find that out when you were in the hospital?"  
"Well, it seems that it happened during our last long weekend, the one a few days before we went to the park. It only made me a few days pregnant when they were running tests on me, thats why they didn't catch it" They both smiled while remembering that weekend

[Flashback]  
_They had gone to NYC for the weekend and Sam had managed to drag Jason to see Beauty and the Beast on Broadway.___

_"Come on Jason, we're going to be late" Sam said as she walked out of the bathroom, putting her earrings in. She chose to wear a thin-strapped, black cocktail dress that ended at mid thigh.__  
__"Sam, you know how much I hate getting dressed up" Jason was buttoning up his pale blue striped dress shirt.__  
__"You look fine Jason. Just be happy that I am not making you wear a tie. Now, put on your coat and lets go."___

_Jason just mumbled something as he followed Sam out of their hotel room.___

_-----------------___

_When they arrived at the theatre Jason was more than uncomfortable. The place was packed with people and it took them what felt like an hour to get to their seats. The show hadn't even started yet and Jason was already complaining___

_"Why did you have to pick Beauty and the Beast? Why couldn't you have picked something else? Huh?"__  
__"Whining and complaining isn't going to get you out of this Jason. Now just sit back and find something to occupy yourself with. The play will be over before you know it." With in 20 minutes, Sam was regretting this statement. Jason started occupying himself by rubbing his hand up and down Sam's exposed thigh.___

_By the time intermission came, they both had had enough. They just wanted to get back to their hotel room as fast as they could.___

_-----------------___

_Once the door to their room was closed, Jason immediately pinned Sam up against the wall and began attacking her neck. Sam let out a pleasurable moan which only encouraged Jason to continue. He began trailing kisses down her neck until he reached the top of the dress she was wearing.___

_Sam couldn't get close enough. She arched into him and threaded her hands in his hair. Jason wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as he lifted her up and captured her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to break the kiss. When Jason gently laid Sam on the bed, their kiss broke as Jason stared down at her.___

_"Jason, we can't do this" She panted, trying to catch her breath from the kiss__  
__"Why not?" Jason replied as he leaned over and recaptured her mouth__  
__"Because we are in a hotel, and we are not the quietest people" Sam managed to get out before Jason spoke__  
__"That's never stopped us before" Sam couldn't argue with that as Jason began to remove her dress.___

_It only seemed like a moment before all clothes had been discarded on the hotel room floor. Jason had taken one of Sam's breasts in his mouth and was currently making her squirm with pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could take before before she exploded. Jason was feeling the exact same way, just touching her aroused him.___

_"Jason, please stop teasing me...I need you" Sam couldn't wait another minute, her body was on fire.___

_With one swift movement Jason entered her, causing them both to cry out. It didn't take long for them both to find their release. After a short break to catch their breath, they started up another round. This continued again....and again....and again.___

_The couple only got about two hours of sleep that night, but they had all day to sleep. Which is exactly what they did. Sam and Jason slept in each other's arms until it was time to board the plane back to Port Charles._  
[End Flashback]

"So, when do you want to tell everyone?" Jason broke the memory  
"I was thinking at Jax and Slutney's Halloween party" Sam said, already knowing Jason's reaction. She then laughed as she heard him moan his displeasure.

Jason had hoped that she had forgotten about that. The only thing that he hated worse than getting dressed up in an uncomfortable suit, was getting dressed up in an uncomfortable costume.

-------------

Jason entered the penthouse only to find it unusually quiet. Normally when he came home from work Sam, Spinelli, Lila, and Ania were playing on the living room floor. He loved to come home to the laughter and happiness of his family, especially since he found out that Sam was once again pregnant.

He took off his leather jacket, set his keys on the table and then went in search of his wife and daughters.

"Sam?" Jason began to climb the stairs. When he got no answer, he first became worried that something had happened. Then he remembered that Sam liked to sneak in a nap when the girls went down for theirs.

He was on his way to the bedroom when he heard water splashing coming from the bathroom off of the nursery. _It must be bath time before dinner time_ He thought to himself as he recalled how much a bath relaxed the twins _Like mother like daughters_ Jason didn't want to interrupt the mother-daughter time so he went back downstairs to start dinner.

-----------------

Sam walked down the stairs with Lila and Ania on either side of her. She put each girl in her designated high chair and then took her seat at the table. Jason had heard them coming down the stairs so he finished plating food for the twins.

Just as they began to eat, Spinelli walked into the penthouse...laptop in hand. "Sorry I'm late Stone cold, goddess."

"It's ok Spinelli, we just sat down" Jason motioned for him to join them.

"Why Goddess, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, Spinelli. Why do you ask?" Sam was getting nervous. She thought that she would be able to hide her pregnancy until the party...that way everyone would find out at once

"You look tired, and a touch pale"

"Well, running after two toddlers all day is work out" Sam covered, and luckily Spinelli bought it

"Mama" All eyes turned to Lila at the sound of her first word  
"Dada" They then looked to Ania and then back to Lila

_It was no surprise to anyone that Lila said 'mama' and Ania said 'dada'. Lila was almost always attached to Sam's hip. The little girl followed her mother everywhere and cried when she left. She also took after Sam in being stubborn and 'talkative'. She was Mommy's Little Princess.___

_Ania on the other hand went anywhere Jason went. Even though he wasn't her biological father, the girl inherited his quiet nature and observation skills. She liked to explore new places and observe new people. She was Daddy's Little Angel._

"Oh my God, Jason, they said their first words!" Sam was ecstatic, Jason was amazed, and Spinelli was proud.

"They're only 10 months old too...I am so proud of you" Jason said as he tickled the girls on their bellies.

"Actually Stone cold, most young ones start to talk at the same age as the mini goddesses here. The thing to be proud of is that they already know what those words mean" Spinelli corrected and then the three adults watched the twins. Lila was pointing to Sam as she said 'mama' and Ania was pointing to Jason as she said 'dada'. It was a very touching, heart melting dinner.

-----------------

"Jason, we still need to decide on costumes for the Halloween party at the Metro Court." Sam had been trying to get Jason to agree on a costume, but she had had no luck. They only had 4 days left until the party.

"Sam, you know how much I hate going to these kind of things...Why don't we stay home, and after Lila and Ania go to bed we can have our own party" Jason walked over to where Sam was sitting and pulled her up into his arms.

Sam quickly got out of Jason's embrace "Carly is expecting us to be there...And it will be the perfect time to tell everybody our news...You know what, I give up! You can stay, but I am going. Maybe I can get AJ to go with me?" Sam knew that if she pushed the right buttons he would cave.

"Sam, AJ is going with Slutney" Jason knew her game and wasn't going to let her win

"Well, this is a couple's party. Maybe Jax will go with me...Or Max...Or Milo...Hell, Carly might even let me double team Sonny..." The rest came out as a mumble because Jason had covered her mouth with his hand.

"Fine, I will go...But I get to approve my costume and I get to take yours off after we get home" Jason said with a seductive smile as he uncovered her mouth and held out his hand

"Deal" They shook on it and then went to get the girls, who had been talking in their cribs during their parents' 'discussion'


	18. Chapter 18

After feeding the girls their lunch, Jason refused to go shopping.

"I thought you wanted to approve your costume?"  
"I do, but I hate going shopping."  
"Jason if you do not walk out of that door with me in 5 minutes you give up all say in your costume...and then I will call Carly to go with me." Sam had a grin on her face. She was enjoying every minute of this. Jason was glad he didn't have to answer when his phone rang

"Jason, its Sonny"  
"What's up? Everything all right?"  
"Yeah its just Carly wants us to go shopping for a costume for the party. Do you think you could come by the coffee house and we could pretend that work came up?"  
"Well, I was going to go shopping with Sam but if it is that important then I'll be there in 10 minutes"  
"Ahh, so you need this excuse as much as I do"  
"Thats right, 10 minutes. Bye Sonny"

"Sam something came up at the coffee house. I have to go down and talk to Sonny. Don't pick out anything too ridiculous, got it"  
"I'm not making any promises Jason." Sam knew that Sonny was probably trying to get out of going shopping with Carly...and that this so called 'problem' was just an escape tactic. "Have fun with Sonny!" With that she walked out the door with Matt, Dave, and the twins...cell phone in hand.

----------------------

"Well Sonny, what do you have planned for today? We can expect those two to be shopping for the next three days until the party" Jason and Sonny laughed at the over exaggeration of the girls' shopping habits.

"Well, they have the kids...We could work on your present for Sam"  
"Yeah, we should work on that if it is going to be ready in time"

-----------------------

"What about this Carly? As a joke?" Sam lifted up a costume of Tinker Belle and Peter Pan. Carly tried to stifle her laughter, but to no avail. Sam joined in.  
"Jason would kill you...but the look on his face would be priceless."  
" Ugh, this is so frustrating. He won't wear any of this. Ok, break time...Michael, Morgan why don't we go find something for you and the girls?" Sam asked the boys.  
"Yeah, lets go Aunt Sam!" Morgan pulled on Sam's hand and led her to the child costumes.

It didn't take long for the boys to find costumes. Michael picked out a Harley Davidson leather jacket, leather gloves, and a motorcycle helmet...Just like his Uncle Jason. Morgan chose to be Disney's Handy Manny, he watches the show daily.

Carly and Sam were having a hard time finding something for Lila and Ania. All the infant costumes were so cute and that was making it difficult.

"How about a couple of fairies?...Wait, look at this adorable Princess costume" Carly held it up for Sam to see.  
"Carly you're a genious! Mommy's little princess and Daddy's little angel" Sam picked up an angel costume and placed it in the cart with the princess costume, and the boy's costumes.

"Now back to our costumes"

--------------------

"It's really coming along Jason. Should be done in no time" Sonny and Jason had just left the coffee shop and were on their way to get something to eat.

"I just hope that she likes it"  
"She'll love it" They walked into Kelly's and sat at the bar

"Sonny, Jason. You guys want your usual?" Mike had approached them.  
"Yeah, that and something for Sam, Carly, and the boys. They'll be joining us soon" Sonny told his father. Mike nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"So, what do you think our costumes will be?"  
"To be honest, I'm kinda scared to see what Sam has picked out...I can only imagine what she is going to make me wear."  
"I know what you mean...Carly is the same way. She'll probably pick out something completely uncomfortable and funny looking."

----------------------

"Oh My God...These are perfect Carly."  
"I know, talk about a blast from the past." Sam and Carly had had found a theme that the four of them could do together.  
"Well the good thing is that we love them and Sonny and Jason will definitely wear them."  
"Now that that is done, lets go meet them for lunch...after we drop their costumes off at home." Carly was not going to let Sonny know anything until the night of the party.  
"I like the way you think. Lets go"  
----------------

The group arrived at the diner and immediately saw Sonny and Jason  
"Daddy, Uncle Jason" The boys ran full speed ahead to where they were sitting.  
"Hey boys, did you find costumes?"  
"Yeah daddy, I got Handy Manny" Morgan said excitedly  
"And I got a harley jacket, gloves, and a helmet...Like Uncle Jason wears" Michael said as he pointed to Jason.

"And what did you two get?" Jason asked nervously while taking Ania from the stroller.

Sam knew he wasn't talking about the twins but decided to tease him a little. "Well, Ania here is going to be Daddy's Little Angel" She pulled out the costume with one hand "and Lila is going to be Mommy's Little Princess" She then held up the other costume with the other hand.

"They're adorable Sam, but I was asking what you two picked out for us two." Jason moved his finger from Sam to Carly and then him and Sonny

"Well, it involves me in a short green dress...with wings...and green ballet slippers...and glitter...and a blonde wig" Jason did not like where this was going at all "And you get to wear a long, flowing, dark green shirt...with a lighter green hat...and matching green tights" Jason was now horrified. With a completely straight face Sam continued "Congratulations Jason, we are going as Tinker Belle and Peter Pan!"

"Sam, you didn't..."  
"Hey, you didn't want to come so I just found something that I liked and grabbed the male costume to go with it." Carly and Sam were having a hard time holding in their laughter.

"See, I told you it would be worth it!"  
"Carly, what are you talking about?" Sonny eyed his wife curiously  
Sam and Carly then errupted in laughter "Jason's expression when he found out his costume...completely priceless...I even got a picture." Carly was holding her side and Sam had a hand on her chest. Both women were tearing from laughing so hard.

"Calm down Jason, it was only a joke." Jason shot a glance at Sam that told her that it wasn't funny  
"Well if it wasn't a joke, I wouldn't go to the party"  
"Lighten up man" Now Sonny was laughing from thinking of his ex-enforcer dressed up, in public like Peter Pan.

"Well then what am I really wearing?"  
"We are not telling you that until you need to put it on for the party" Carly said  
"What we can tell you is that it is a group theme for the four of us, it is a blast from the past, and you will be very comfortable in it" Sam said  
"And why should I trust you? You just said that I was going as Peter Pan...How do I know that you're not lying now and were telling the truth before?"  
"You're just going to have to trust us...But we do have a peter pan and tinker belle costume on hold at the store" Sam informed them  
"What the hell for?" Jason was still frightened  
"Just in case you go looking for your real costume, and the same goes for you Sonny" Carly spoke  
"I have no problem wearing a peter pan costume" Sonny smiled and flashed his dimples  
"Thats why you will be wearing the Tinker belle costume" This time the ex-mob boss paled and formed a true look of fear on his face.

"What's going on here?" Mike walked out of the kitchen with the boys to see Sam and Carly laughing hysterically while Sonny and Jason looked completely terrified.  
"We just informed the guys that if they go looking for their costumes for the Metro Cout party then they will be going as Tinker belle and Peter Pan" Carly informed her father-in-law  
"I want a picture of that" Mike said as he saw Jason and Sonny give him a death stare  
"Don't worry Mike...we would be handing out pictures to every citizen of Port Charles"  
"I know Carly. I can see the headlines now...'Former Mob bosses of Port Charles dress as Tinker Belle and Peter Pan at party' It will be awesome" Everyone, excluding the men, were laughing. Even the twins were giggling at the sight around them.

"Can we just eat now?" Jason and Sonny were getting annoyed now  
"Here you go guys, enjoy" Sam took one smell of it and felt her stomach churn. She ran to the bathroom  
"Is she ok?" Mike was concerned for the girl he thought of as a daughter  
"Carly, can you go and check on her?" Jason knew that it must be the pregnancy, but it would be Sam's call if she wanted to tell Sonny and Carly before the party.

--------------------------

Sam sat next to the toilet after emptying her stomach _Damn morning sickness. Definitely something I could live without."_ She then heard Carly enter the restroom and figured Jason sent her.

"Sam? Are you ok?"  
"In here Carly" Sam responded as she pushed the stall door open  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, I was going to wait until the Halloween party but I know you would see through me if I lied to you"  
"What are you talking about?" Carly was confused...Why would Sam lie to her?  
"It's just morning sickness Carly" Sam formed a smile  
"You mean...you're pregnant?"  
"Yep" She could see the excitement on her friend's face  
"Congratulations!" Carly kneeled down and hugged Sam. When they parted Carly put her hand on Sam's stomach "Hi baby...I'm your Aunt Carly"

---------------------------

"I hope Sam's ok...They have been in there for quite a while" Sonny and Mike were worried.  
"Here they come now" Jason saw the women come around the corner and noticed a smile on both faces, as well as Sam's hand on her stomach. He then knew that Sam had told Carly about the baby.  
"Are you ok?" Jason walked up to Sam and kissed her forehead  
"Yeah, just a little queasy"  
"Do you think that it is something you ate?" Mike asked  
"No..." Sam was cut off by Carly  
"She'll be fine in about 8 months...just a little morning sickness"  
"Morning sickness?...Oh my god! you're pregnant?" Sam nodded and then was swarmed with hugs and belly rubs. Even Michael and Morgan were exited to have another cousin. They were already talking to her flat stomach. It was a happy moment that Sam would always treasure.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the day of the party at the Metro Court and Sam was still in bed.

"Mama, Dada" Sam heard her daughters calling them over the baby monitor. She rolled over only to find Jason's side of the bed empty. "Mama, Dada" Sam once again heard her girls calling for their parents

"Mommy's coming" She got out of bed and walked into the nursery. Lila was standing in her crib holding her favorite teddy bear. Ania was sitting in her crib looking through one of the many travel books that Jason would read to them.

"You guys ready to get changed and eat?" Sam picked up Lila, changed her diaper, got her dressed and then sat her on the floor of the nursery. She then did the same to Ania before the three of them walked down the stairs.

Sam expected to find Jason in the kitchen or sitting at his desk. Instead of finding Jason, Sam found Spinelli sitting on the couch

"Good morning Goddess. How are the mini goddesses and Stone cold jr. doing this morning?" After coming home from Kelly's the other day, Sam had to tell Spinelli about the baby. Sam and Carly had walked into the penthouse with Jason and Sonny following with the kids. They all had smiles on their faces and looked excited. Spinelli immediately picked up on it and inquired as to what the joyous occasion was. Sam couldn't contain her happiness so she told Spinelli.

"They're good. This one hasn't made me throw up yet" Sam said placing a hand on her stomach. "Do you know where Jason went?" Spinelli looked down at the carpet, wondering how he was going to explain  
"Stone cold told me that it was of the utmost secrecy and that I was not to tell the fair goddess."  
"Did he say when he would be home?" Sam didn't like it when Jason wouldn't tell her what he was up to"  
"No, but he left something for the goddess on the desk" Spinelli pointed to an envelop and then took the twins into the kitchen.

_Sam,___

_Don't kill Spinelli for not telling you where I went. Sonny and I are taking care of something and I will be home around lunch time so we can get ready for the party. Spinelli is not going and has offered to stay with Lila and Ania while we are gone. Tell him that he should go spend some time with Maxie. Leticia has no problem watching the girls and the boys would love to spend time with their cousins.___

_See you soon,__  
__Love Jason_

"Hey Spinelli..." Sam stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Lila and Ania were in their seats and Spinelli was trying to feed them their breakfast. There was oatmeal and pieces of bananas everywhere. Sam was having a hard time controlling her laughter.

"What happened in here?" Sam grabbed a towel and began wiping the girls down.  
"The Jackel attempted to feed the mini goddesses, but ended up wearing the mushy meal."  
"Go clean yourself up and then you can go spend time with Maxie. Jason said that the boys want to see the twins today so Leticia is watching them while we go to the party"  
"But the Jackel adores the young ones"  
"I know you do, but you need some time to be a kid. Just go have fun with Maxie"

Spinelli left the kitchen and went to take a shower. Sam managed to finish feeding the girls before she made herself eggs and toast with a glass of milk. It was all her stomach would allow her to eat in the morning.

----------------------

"Hey Jason"  
"Sonny, what do you think so far?"  
"It is gorgeous, Sam's going to love it...I was thinking that I may do the same thing for Carly."  
"That sounds like a great idea. What were you going to do?"  
"Probably around the same style, but with different features and set up...Maybe a little more contemporary"  
"Sounds good, what do you say we go home and finally figure out what we are going to wear."  
"Great idea...Lets go"

-----------------------

"Sam?" Jason put his keys on the desk and noticed all the toys on the floor.  
"Upstairs Jason"  
"Where?"  
"Giving the girls a bath"  
"What happened?" Jason noticed the messy babies and the soiled clothes  
"Spinelli tried to feed them breakfast...I guess they wanted their Daddy to feed them like he usually does in the morning" Sam looked at Jason with a teasing smile  
"Sonny and I had some work to take care of before the party" Jason grabbed a towel and pulled a giggling Lila out of the tub. Sam grabbed Ania and they made their way into the nursery.

-------------------------

"Thanks Leticia...We'll pick them up later."  
"It's no trouble at all Sam. Go get ready before you're late"

Sam had dropped the twins off across the hall so they could get dressed. Sonny and Carly decided that they would all get ready together, so they made their way up the stairs of Jason and Sam's penthouse.

Carly and Sam handed the guys their costumes and told them to go change in the nursery. Carly and Sam took the master bedroom

It took about and hour and a half for the girls to finish getting ready  
"Wow...you guys look great!" Sonny and Jason had been waiting downstairs and were stunned to see how hot their wives were.

"You two don't look to bad yourselves...Do yo like what we picked?" Sam noticed how hot Jason looked in his costume  
"It's perfect. We shouldn't have doubted you...Now lets go" Jason wrapped his arm around Sam's waist as Sonny did the same to Carly. They then left the penthouse and headed to the Metro Court

---------------------

Almost everybody was already there.

AJ and Slutney came as the devil and the devil's temptress.  
Nick and Emily were dressed as Romeo and Juliet  
Patrick and Robin had come from work so they still had their scrubs and lab coats on. To make it more Halloween, they squirted some fake blood on them and put a couple holes in their scrubs. They then put white make-up on their faces to make two dead doctors  
Tracy and Luke were Lily and Herman Munster  
Monica and Alan came as George and Martha Washington  
Jax and his date were a couple of pirates  
Then there was Edward who just wore one his good suits and called himself a 'successful business man'

The place was packed. People were dancing, eating, socializing. Then everyone turned to the door to see who else had arrived.

Standing in the door way was the Port Charles Mafia.  
----------------

The group entered the room with all eyes on them. It didn't take long for Tracy to approach the group after they arrived.

"Well, well, well…It seems as though Sonny and Jason are finally confirming what everybody has known for years"

"And what would that be Tracy?" With the hormones of the pregnancy, Sam was easily agitated.  
"That they run the largest organized crime organization on the East Coast"

"Right…and that is why they have never been convicted; only falsely accused and arrested. Sonny and Jason run a completely legal coffee shop and a legal coffee importing business." Jason had told Sam all about his past as Sonny's enforcer but she was not going to give Tracy the satisfaction of her backing down.

Jason was worried about Sam. She was getting all fired up and the stress was definitely not good for her or the baby

"Sam, it's fine…Let's just go get something to drink and then go see Monica and Alan."  
"Fine…by the way Tracy, this is supposed to be a costume party; that means you need to dress as something other than yourself"

"Just go Sam, This stress isn't good for you...I'll deal with her" Carly was more than ready to get in on the action. And with that, Jason led Sam over to the bar so she would not get into any physical altercations.

"The only reason that stress would not be good for her was if she went and got herself pregnant again...Just as a guarantee to trap Jason"

"In case you forgot, she just got out of the hospital from a stress related incident. Her blood pressure and heart rate spiked and she almost died...So just back the hell off" But it wasn't Carly, Sonny, or Jason who spoke...It was Monica.

"Monica, you're defending that tramp? She is nothing but a whore who dug her claws into the first man she came in contact with..." Tracy was interrupted with a slap across the face

"Don't you ever, ever talk about Sam like that...If I need to remind you, she kicked your ass when she was pregnant...Imagine how much more damage she could do now" Carly was sick and tired of Tracy's shit. There had been a time that everyone thought Tracy accepted Sam, but now it seems that she has reverted back to her own self.

"Is that a threat?" Tracy was rubbing her cheek, trying to remove the sting of being slapped  
"No, that is a promise" Everyone turned to see Sam approach the group.

------------------

"Are you in position?"  
"Yes sir, everything is ready and waiting for the opportune moment to execute"  
"Perfect…They'll never know what happened. You have ten minutes, wait for my signal"  
"Yes sir, we are standing by"

-------------------

Tracy had reluctantly left the party because Jason threatened to call security. They were now seated, enjoying the lovely meal prepared by the Metro Court.

Jason was laughing as he watched Sam devour the food on her plate. He remembered back to when she was pregnant with lila and ania and how she was always starving. Next to Carly, Sam was the only woman he knew that ate like they hadn't seen food in weeks.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam knew that he was going to make fun of her eating habits  
"The way you are shoveling down food like you won't have any for another month"  
Sam took this opportunity to tell everybody her news "Well Jason, I am eating for two now...thanks to you"

"Oh my god congratulations Sam, Jason...when did this happen?" Emily was happy for her brother  
"A couple days before my accident in the park...Monica said that that is why none of the tests showed anything in the hospital"  
"Mom, you knew about this and didn't tell us!"  
"Yeah Monica, how come you tell me I was going to be a grandfather"  
"Don't blame Monica, I asked her to keep it a secret so I could tell Jason...then we decided to wait till tonight so we could tell everyone at once"

"Congratulations my dear...I am very happy for you" Edward got out of his seat and hugged Sam  
"Congratulations my boy" He then went over to Jason. "I think a toast is in order...Could I have everyone's attention please. I would like to congratulate my grandson and his lovely wife on the newest addition to their family."

The room exploded in applause just as a man dressed as the Joker entered.  
"And who might you be? This is a private party" Jax was about to approach the man when he raised his arm and gun shots rang out.

Chaos broke out. People were diving under the tables for cover. With everyone preoccupied with the mysterious man, nobody noticed a man grab Sam from behind and drag her out of the hotel.

------------------

He released Sam and she whipped around, ready to fight. Unfortunately, she was hit with a dizzy spell. All she could get out was "Why would you do this?" before she collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

The gun fire ceased and everybody was coming out of their hiding places. Monica, Alan, Emily, Patrick and Robin were tending to the injured until the ambulances arrived. Jason was in a complete panic because Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she Sonny? Where the hell is Sam?"  
"I don't know Jason, she was right here before the shots rang out" His friend look broken, and scared. Sonny knew that there was only one person who could have her...and her wouldn't have her for long.

"Damn it, Sonny...She's pregnant and shouldn't be in a stressful situation. She almost died last month from being stressed"

"Jason, we know...Go home to your girls and Sonny will put Stan and Spinelli on it immediately. You just need to calm down, You're girls need you right now" Carly was worried about Jason, she didn't know if he could handle loosing Sam.

"Carly no...I need to find my wife"

"Jason, you can't help Sam when you're upset like this...She would want you at home with Lila and Ania; not putting yourself in danger by not thinking things through."

"Fine...But I want you to call me if you find the slightest clue"  
"Of course Jason, now let's go home"

------------------

Her head was heavy and she couldn't open her eyes. She could hear familiar voices, but they sounded so far away.

"You weren't supposed to hurt her, damn it!" He was pissed.  
"I didn't do anything boss. I let her go and she turned to face me and then collapsed."  
"Just go get a doctor"  
"Yes sir"

"What is going on in here?" She entered the room and was shocked to see her daughter laying on their couch. "Cody, what the hell is going on? Why does it look like Sam is unconscious on our couch?"

"You stay out of this Evelyn! I got her away from that son of a bitch she calls her husband... You should be thanking me"

"Why would I thank you for harming my daughter? You must be delusional to think something like that! Jason would never hurt her... You are the one endangering her!" Evelyn quickly walked out of the room. She had a couple phone calls to make.

"Sir, the doctor is here"  
"Send him in Steven"  
"Yes Sir"

"Ahh Nick, glad you come on such sort notice"  
"No problem Cody, what seems to be wrong?"  
"My daughter collapsed and hasn't been responding to anything." Cody said in, what he hoped, was a voice of concern  
"Well if you could just step out of the room, I would be happy to examine her"  
"Of course" He did as the doctor asked but stayed right outside the door

"Sam, Sam...can you here me? Now you don't have to open your eyes, just squeeze my hand if you understand" Nick waited, but felt nothing. He then checked her pulse, which was extremely fast. He checked her blood pressure, it was through the roof. He did not know exactly what was going on but he knew that this was more than a common fainting.

"Cody, your daughter needs to get to a hospital immediately... she is tachycardic and hypertensive. By themselves, they are dangerous; together, they could be fatal"

"Don't you have anything that you can giver her?"

"I do not know the extent of her medical history so no, I cannot" Nick could not understand why Cody was so adamant against taking Sam to the hospital. It just did not seem normal

"Just take her to the hospital, Cody... do you really want her death on your head?" Evelyn had stepped back into the room after calling Jason and Sonny. She told them that Sam was unconscious and that Cody had called a doctor, but was acting crazy and she was scared for her daughter.

"I am not taking her to the hospital damn it...I am not taking her anywhere that he can find her!"

-------------------

"Let's go Jason" They had just gotten a call from Evelyn McCall saying that Cody had Sam and that he was acting psychotic. She also said that Sam was completely unresponsive and that Cody had called a doctor. When Jason told Evelyn that Sam was pregnant, she promised that she wouldn't tell Cody and would try to get her to the hospital

"Mama, Mama" It was getting close to the twins bedtime and Lila was crying for her Mommy  
"Shhh... Don't cry princess. Daddy's going to bring home; I promise" He handed the girl to Carly and then left with Sonny, Max, Milo, and 5 other guards.

---------------------

"Nick, can I speak to you for a moment...I would like to know what is wrong with my daughter"  
"Of course Evelyn... Why don't we step outside" The two retreated to the other room and closed the door

"What is wrong with her Nick?"  
"Her heart rate is dangerously fast and her blood pressure is just as high... these symptoms alone are dangerous, but together they have been fatal"

"Oh my God... Nick, Sam's pregnant. We have to get her to a hospital!" Evelyn was terrified that she was going to loose her daughter because of her psychotic husband  
"Cody didn't say anything about a baby" Nick was confused, why wouldn't Cody know that he was going to be a grandfather?

"Nick, he can't know...He will do something to harm it. We need to get her to the hospital so her husband can get to her"

"Don't worry Evelyn, I am going to do everything in my power to keep Sam and your grandchild alive"

Nick took the hysterical woman in his arms and let her cry... he couldn't even imagine the pain of knowing you may loose your child.

"Now Evelyn, you said that her husband was looking for her?" Nick was starting to understand why Cody said no hospital... He had basically kidnapped his own pregnant daughter.

"Yeah, I talked to him a little while ago to tell him where she was" The woman finally stopped crying and was now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Evelyn, I need his number... Can you sit with Sam?"

"Of course, here use my phone... His name is Jason Morgan. You might what to tell him to have his parents and Dr. Lee on standby at GH" Sam had kept in contact with her mother over the last month. She had explained to her daughter that Cody was crazy and that she had nothing to do with the whole Paul situation.

Nick nodded and then walked upstairs, where he could talk in private.

-------------------

"How is she Cody?" Evelyn stepped into the family room to find her husband and Steven conversing in the corner.

"What.... Oh yeah Sam. I don't know! Do I look like a damn doctor to you?" He then went back to talking with the guard.

Evelyn walked over to Sam and placed her fingers on her daughter's wrist; Her heart was racing. Her breathing was shallow and almost nonexistent... It didn't even look like her chest was rising at all. Evelyn's hand then migrated down to where her grandchild was.

_Don't worry baby... Daddy will be here soon and Dr. Steven is going to everything to help you and your Mommy; you just need to be strong and fight this... I promise I won't let grandpa Cody hurt you; You're going to be ok_ She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder; It was Cody.

---------------------

"Morgan"  
"Is this Jason Morgan, Sam's husband?" He figured that it was but he had to make sure.  
"Yes it is...Why? Do you know where she is? Is she ok?" Jason had already heard from Evelyn and wanted to make sure that he wasn't being sent into a trap.

"Mr. Morgan, my name is Dr. Nick Miller. Cody McCall had called me to his home saying that his daughter had passed out. He refused to take her to the hospital. I then spoke with her mother, Evelyn McCall and found out she was pregnant and you were looking for her. If you don't mind, I have a couple questions about her medical history."

"Just a minute Dr. Miller, is it? What is wrong with Sam? Is she ok? Where is my wife?" Jason was starting to panic now. A doctor was calling him asking about her health and said that she was unconscious. Sonny watched on as his friend paled and a look of fear crossed his face.

"Mr. Morgan, your wife is currently unresponsive. She has a case of tachycardia, or a dangerously rapid heart rate, along with a case of hypertension, or an extremely high blood pressure. Has she ever had these symptoms before?" Nick knew that Jason was worried, but he had to make sure that Sam stayed alive long enough to get her to a hospital

"Damn it!" Nick heard what he assumed to be a fist slam down on a table "Last month she was in the hospital. Sam had a panic attack when she saw her rapist in the park and passed out. While in the hospital her monitors started going off and the same thing happened. Her heart rate and blood pressure spiked. Damn it, what did they give her? Labital or something like that" Jason was scared. The last time that this happened she almost died... What if this time she wasn't so lucky?

"Labetalol?"  
"Yeah, that's it! Labetalol."  
"Well that makes sense... It is meant to treat hypertension but it also decreases heart rate. I am pretty sure that I have some in my bag...."

"Nick, come quick... It's Sam! Something's wrong!" Nick heard Evelyn yell to him from down stairs... Unfortunately Jason heard it as well.

"What's wrong?" Jason's voice was full of panic and fear  
"Look, I have to go and help Sam... I am going to everything in my power to keep her and your child alive; Evelyn told me that she told you were we where... You better get here quick" Then all Jason heard was a click followed by a dial tone

"Sonny, we have to speed it up... Something is wrong with Sam"

-------------------

"What's going on Evelyn?" Nick practically ran into the living room

"I was sitting next to her and her breathing was so shallow and slow... Now she's not breathing at all; Oh My God, is my daughter going to die?" Evelyn was hysterical yet again while Cody just seemed to be standing in the corner watching with a blank expression

"Evelyn, I need you to get me my bag... Cody we need to get Sam to the hospital. This has happened before and she almost died; I may not have the right drug to save her"

"I said no hospital... improvise" With that the man walked out of the room almost getting trampled by his wife.

Nick took the bag and dumped in on the table "Thank God" He let out a sigh of relief when he came across a bottle of the necessary drug along with a new syringe. He quickly measured out the amount and then injected it into Sam's arm. He then grabbed a bag valve mask and began to ventilate her, trying to get her to breath.

--------------------

"There it is Sonny! Turn here" Jason had spotted the house and instructed Max to pull into the drive way. Standing outside the door was Steven, the guard that Sonny had sent to watch the McCalls. Anger flooded through his body.


	21. Chapter 21

Sonny also saw his guard standing by the front door of the house. He had a hunch that the man had turned against him, but he would have never guessed that he would have been a part of kidnapping Sam.

Sonny didn't think that the man was that stupid; he was just proven wrong. It all made sense now, though. Jason had called Steven for an update on Sam's parents, but he never answered his phone or returned his messages.

Sonny was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jason get out of the and start walking towards the front door, gun in hand.

Steven had no time to react before Jason had him pinned up against the door, holding gun under his chin

"What the hell is going on Steven? You were supposed to be making sure that Cody didn't come after Sam, but instead you help him find her? Now, I thought that you were smart enough to know better"

"Jason calm down. You need to get to Sam" Sonny had a bone to pick with this guard and couldn't do it if Jason killed him.

Jason reluctantly let go of Steven and then walked into the house. He quickly got behind a large plant, scanning the area for other guards or Cody. Instead, he saw Evelyn walk out of a room to the left with another man.

"Evelyn" Jason whispered, and motioned for her to come to him

"Thank god you're here Jason. Sam's not doing to well. She stopped breathing and is now being ventilated with some sort of mask. Nick here is not sure if she is going to make it"

Jason look at the other man he now knew as the doctor helping Sam "What are her chances?"

"If we can get her to a hospital and get her breathing on her own she should be fine... I managed to find some of the necessary medication in my bag and that brought her heart rate and blood pressure back to normal"

"And what about the baby?" Jason didn't know how he would be able to tell Sam that she lost her baby. She would be heartbroken

"It's hard to say since I am not an OB and I don't have the proper equipment to check on it. I'm sorry that that doesn't help much..."

"No, no... You have done everything could do. Now how are we going to get her out of here?"

------------------

"Why the hell would you help that god damn psychopath kidnap Sam? Was I not paying you enough? Did Jason or I treat you like shit when you worked for us? Tell me why Steven!"

Sonny was pissed that one of his own guards would turn on him. It was one thing to quit and go work for somebody else; It was another thing to put his family in danger.

"I was desperate... Cody was on to me so I had to do something"

"You should have called me, damn it! Now because of your stupidity Sam might die and it will be all your fault... Max, get his ass in the car now and don't let him out of your sight!"

"Yes Mr. C., let's go Steven"

------------------

"Step away from my wife you son of a bitch!" Jason could not wait for him to come out, so he went in.

Cody looked up to find Jason Morgan pointing a gun at his head and giving him the coldest stare he had ever seen. He didn't move from his spot, only stared back.

"I said get the hell away from Sam. Evelyn told me everything Cody. She told me how you had been planning this ever since Sonny put a tail on you. How you wouldn't take your daughter to the hospital even though you were told that she had a fatal condition. How all you cared about was making sure that I didn't find her. Well, guess what? I found her, and now you are going to pay for what you did to her!"

Without even blinking an eye, Jason pulled the trigger and shot Cody right in the chest. He watched as the man's body fell to the floor and then ran over to where Sam was laying.

He looked up to see a man using a mask to provide her with oxygen.

She looked so pale and lifeless. Her body was completely limp when he picked her up off of the couch. With the man still ventilating Sam, Jason walked out of the house and to the car.

He didn't even notice that Evelyn was car with him. He was solely focused on Sam.

"Sam, if you can here me, you have to fight this. You are too strong of a woman to give up now. You survived it once before, you can survive it again. All you have to do start breathing Sam... Let me know that everything is going to be alright. I love you so much and don't know what I would do if I lost you" Jason had tears in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Sam on he forehead.

It was almost as if she heard him because he felt her chest rise underneath his hand

"Get that thing off!" The man complied and removed the mask from Sam's face "That's it Sam, that's it.... Just keep breathing, we are almost at the hospital... Hold on baby, we're almost there."  
--------------

Jason practically ran into the Emergency Room when they arrived at General Hospital.

"Somebody help!" Emily spotted her brother run through the door with a lifeless Sam in his arms.

"I need a gurney over here, and somebody paige Monica!" Once Sam was out of Jason's grip, Emily questioned him. "What the hell happened Jason? After the shooting at the Metro Court, Carly told me that you left to find Sam and now here you are with her in this state..."

She was terrified for her sister-in-law and her unborn niece or nephew. She knew that Jason would never be the same if he lost them.

"Her God damn father took her from the hotel. Do you remember what happened last month? Well this caused it to happen again, and then she stopped breathing... Please tell me that they are going to be Ok, I can't loose them"

Monica had entered the room that they were now in with Dr. Lee at her side. "Jason, what happened?"

"I think that I can answer that" Monica turned to see a man walk into the room and stop just inside the door way

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Nick Miller and I was the doctor that Mr. McCall called to check on Sam." When he got a nod from Monica, he continued

"It seems as though Cody had Sam grabbed while everyone was preoccupied with the shooting. As soon as the guard let Sam go, she collapsed and he brought her back to the house. When I arrived, she was completely unresponsive, barely breathing, tachycardic, and hypertensive. I had managed to call Mr. Morgan and he informed me that it had happened once before and that she was given Labetalol. I was also informed that she was pregnant, which only made things more dangerous. I found a vial of the drug in by bag and gave her a 20 mg injection since she is pregnant. It seemed to have worked but by that time, she was not breathing. I provided rescue breathing via bag valve mask. She started breathing on her own while in the car."

"Alright, I want 100% Oxygen through non-breather at 15 LPM. I want vitals every 10 minutes. She is to be constantly watched. This is the second time that this has happened in past month and I don't think her body could handle a third. Kelly, is there anything you want to add?" Monica was going to make sure that Sam had the best care possible.

"I want an ultrasound and a fetal heart monitor. I need to make sure that the baby is not in distress."

"You heard them, get moving!" Emily made the nurses go running in different directions.

-------------------

[Sam's Dream]

_"Jason, it's gorgeous! How did you manage to pull this off?" Sam just stepped onto the Sea Princess for a 16-day Southern Caribbean Cruise departing from NYC and ending in Jamaica. He had bought her brand new clothes and already had them taken to their suite.___

_"Well, Carly took the kids... I bought the tickets... and then made sure to get you to New York. It really wasn't that hard. And besides, we never really got to go a real honeymoon." Jason was walking with his arm around her waist, directing her towards their room.___

_"This is a wonderful surprise, but Jason I don't know if I can leave the kids for over two weeks. I mean Melanie is only 6 months old." Sam already missed her kids and she had only been gone for a few hours.___

_"They are in good hands Sam. Lila and Ania will be in kindergarden during the day. Jaylen and Charlie have that daycare program that they love. And Melanie has Carly... Everything is going to be just fine. Remember that we are taking them down to Disney for Christmas and the girls' birthday. I'm pretty sure that they will forgive us." Jason said that last part with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. This earned him a playful swat on the arm from Sam before she thought about what he said.___

_"You're right Jason! We deserve this time to ourselves. Just you, me, and the beautiful weather."_

------------------

"Well Jason, the heart beat is good. A little fast, but that is a good sign since Sam was given medication that lowers the heart rate as a side effect. This means that it did not effect the baby." Dr. Lee had just came back into the room, checking the baby's vitals before setting up the ultrasound.

She squeezed some gel onto Sam's stomach and started to move the wand around. Jason watched on thinking how Sam was missing the first glimpse at their baby. He remembered back to when she was pregnant before and how her face lit up at every ultrasound.

"Umm, Jason... I have some news about the pregnancy. Would you like to know now, or wait until Sam is awake?" Jason was confused, she just said that the heart rate was good.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, most people look at it as good news... Although it does make the current situation a little more sensitive."

"What is it?"

Dr. Lee turned the machine and pointed at the monitor when it was in Jason's view.


	22. Chapter 22

[Sam's dream]

_"I can't believe we're home Jason. I missed the kids so much." The couple was in the elevator, headed up to their penthouse.___

_"I know, but we did manage to keep busy... Very busy" Jason had a suggestive smile on his face as he pulled Sam closer to him.___

_"You do know how to pass the time... " Sam went up on her tip-toes and pressed her body into Jason's___

_"Sam as much as I would love to have you, if we start anything now then we won't be able to get the kids until tomorrow. That would mean a whole nother day that Carly has them."___

_Sam smiled and thought about it for a minute "I guess you're right... We don't need them any more corrupted than they probably already are. God only knows what Carly has taught them." This make them both laugh as them exited the elevator and walked towards their friends' door.___

_Before they could even knock, the door swung open and Lila and Ania practically knocked their parents over.___

_"Mommy, Daddy... You're home! Are we going to Disney now?" It was quite obvious that Carly had their oldest twins all hoped up on sugar.___

_"Sweeties, Mommy and Daddy just got home from their trip. We're not going to Disney for another week." Jason had gotten down on his knees and picked both kids up while Sam went into the penthouse.___

_"Where are my other little monsters?" Sam thought for sure that Jaylen and Charlie would have joined their older sisters in the parental attack.___

_"Sonny is bringing the boys down, they just woke up from a nap... and Melanie is in the kitchen with Spinelli"___

_"Where's my little pumpkin?" Sam walked into the kitchen and the infant's face lit up upon seeing her mother coming towards her.___

_"Fair Samantha, how was your trip?"___

_"It was nice being alone with Jason, but I missed my kids."___

_"Well, the youngest of the mini goddesses was most well behaved."___

_"Thanks for helping out Spinelli. I know how much these guys love you... You're like their big brother"___

_Sam saw that the little girl was babbling and reaching for her mother___

_"Come here sweetie" Sam picked up her daughter and tickled her little belly. She looked just like her daddy... Gorgeous, blonde, curly hair... Crystal blue eyes... If she is anything like her sisters, she is going to have her Daddy wrapped around her little finger.___

_"Daddy!" Jason saw his sons running at him full speed.___

_"There's my little guys" Sam heard Jason and turned to see him scoop two 3 1/2 year old boys into his arms.___

_Jaylen was the spitting image of Jason. He had sandy blonde hair and the same crystal blue eyes. He was quite and observable, just like his father.___

_Charlie took after Sam, though. He had dark brown hair and the same chestnut brown eyes as his mother. Even at his young age, he still had her personality.___

_The two were complete opposites of each other... most people couldn't even tell that they were twins.___

_"Alright guys, say good bye to Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny. Mommy and Daddy brought you some stuff back from their trip" This caused the older four to run out the door and across the hall.___

_"Thanks for the sugar rush Carly"___

_"Anytime Sam, anytime"_

The scene before Sam faded and it was replaced with darkness. She could hear voices around her but couldn't quite pin point who they belonged to. Then she felt something ice cold on her stomach.

--------------

"Are you sure?" Jason could not believe what Dr. Lee was showing him.

"Yep... Here we can see Baby A, and there is Baby B" Jason could not believe that him and Sam were having twins. She was going to be ecstatic when she finds out.

"How is everything going in here?" Monica and Emily walked into Sam's hospital room.

"Sam's having twins."

"Congratulations Jason" Emily hugged her brother and then looked over to her mother.

"What is it Monica?" Jason saw the look on her face was worried for his wife and children

"I am happy for you Jason, I am... but this complicates Sam's condition. If she doesn't wake up soon, I don't know how long her body will hold onto the pregnancy... and if she does wake up, you will have a very crabby wife on your hands. She will have to have absolutely no stress because she won't be able to handle a repeat of this. She won't be completely on bed rest, but her activity will be limited"

Jason couldn't believe what luck he was having. His good mood about the twins was completely ripped away from him in seconds.

His good mood then returned with a simple squeeze of his hand.  
"What is it Jason?" Monica saw her son's gaze shoot at Sam

"She squeezed my hand... Sam, baby, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand just like before" Jason waited and then felt another slight squeeze. "That's it Sam, you can do it! Come back to us... Open you're eyes"

Sam's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright light in the room. A slight moan escaped her lips and everybody in the room watched as Sam regained consciousness.

"Jason" Sam whispered in a voice that was barely audible. "What happened?"

"What do you remember Sam?" Monica made her presence known

"We were at the Metro Court for the Halloween party... somebody started shooting... i was grabbed from behind... the rest is fuzzy" Jason had managed to help sit up in bed and she was now fully awake.

"Sweetie, your father had you taken... You had another one of those panic attacks. Monica said that you got to the hospital just in time... Don't ever scare me like that again, Sam"

Sam then noticed Dr. Lee in the room with an ultrasound machine. "What's wrong? Did he hurt my baby?" Jason saw her look over to the doctor and smiled at the fact that it was quite the opposite.

"Jason, should I tell her or do you want to?"

"You're scarring me. What's wrong with my baby? Jason, tell me what's going on!"

"Sam, you need to calm down" Jason saw the fear rise in her eyes

"I will not calm the hell down until you tell me what is wrong with my baby!"

"Sam, everything is fine... We're having twins! Both of them were unaffected by what happened." He saw the relief flood his wife's face and then a look of pure excitement replaced the fear.

Without even thinking she spoke "Jaylen and Charlie"

"What are you talking about Sam? Who are Jaylen and Charlie" Jason was more than confused

"When I was out of it, I had a dream"

"Like the one before?"

"No, this was different... more real"

"Could you guys give me some time with Sam?"

"Sure, I'll be back to check on Sam soon." The three women exited the room and left Sam and Jason alone. Sam scooted over and patted the spot next to her on the hospital bed. Jason obliged her request and wrapped her in his arms.

"What was this dream of yours about?"

"Well, we were finally going on vacation and I told you that I was going to miss our kids. You then told me not to worry because Lila and Ania had kindergarden... Jaylen and Charlie had some sort of daycare thing... And Melanie, who I said was only 6 months old, had Carly."

"So you were dreaming of us having more children?"

"Yeah, but it was so real Jason... like I was looking into the future."

"Ok, then what happened next?"

"We came back to Port Charles and went to get the kids from Carly. Lila and Ania ran to us and at full speed before we could even knock on the door. Carly said that Sonny was bringing the boys downstairs... Jaylen and Charlie... our second set of twins." Sam patted her stomach before she continued

"Jaylen was just like you. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, quiet, observable. Charlie was like me. Dark brown hair, chestnut eyes, full of energy, and stubborn."

"What about Melanie?"

"She was adorable Jason... Blonde curly hair... Gorgeous blue eyes... Her looks were yours but her personality was all mine."

"So you're saying that you want another baby after these two get here? I think I can help with that. How old were the boys?" Sam gave him a look before he continued "What, I just want to know how much time after these two I have before getting you pregnant again"

She rolled her eyes, but decided to answer his question anyway "Well, Lila and Ania were in kindergarden so that makes them about 5. Jaylen and Charlie looked to be about 3-1/2 so that fits in with the timeline now; 1-1/2 years apart. And Melanie was 6 months. So thats about a little over two years between the boys and Melanie"

"That long?" Jason started to make a pouty face but Sam just smacked him in the arm

"What are you talking about? That is 5 kids under the age of 5 years old... Talk about a handful"

"But they're our handful" Sam yawned and snuggled closer to Jason

"You should rest Sam, your body has been through a lot" Sam didn't respond, she just closed her eyes hoping to dream more about her future.

------------------------

3 months later

Today was the moment of truth... Sam was going to have the ultrasound to confirm that her twins were indeed boys. At 4 months along, Sam already had a recognizable baby belly and she could feel slight movements. Not quite a kick, but like butterflies in her stomach

Jason had made sure that Sam had followed Dr. Lee's orders about low stress and limited activity. This was very difficult for him since she insisted on planning the girls' first birthday part just 1 week after getting out of the hospital. Lucky for him Carly did a lot of the work and Sam just told her what she wanted. It turned out to be a wonderful party and the twins had a lot of fun.

They were now in the waiting room with Evelyn and Carly. It was understandable that Sam's mother wanted to be there, but Carly just wouldn't take no for an answer. So here they were, waiting for Dr. Lee to come and get them.

"Mrs. Morgan?" the nurse called

Sam rose from her spot with Jason, Evelyn, and Carly close behind her.

They were now in a room with Dr. Lee starting the machine.

"Lets see here, both babies look very healthy and their hearts are strong. Have you felt any movement yet?"

"Not much... Just the occasional butterflies"

"That's to be expected at this stage... You should start feeling kicks in the next month or so... Ok, both babies are in excellent positions for determining gender. Would you like to know?"

"Yes" Sam and Jason said at the same time.

"Congratulations mom and dad... you have two healthy baby boys"


	23. Chapter 23

"Jason, I swear to God you are never touching me again!" She let out a scream as another shot of pain ran through her body.

"Sam, you know that is just the hormones talking... Come on, let me help you" As he approached their bed, she shot him an angry glare and then proceeded to yell at him.

"You will do no such thing... Go get Carly because you are not coming near me"

"Fine. I will be right back... Don't you get out of bed"

"If I wasn't as big as a whale, I would get up and beat your ass for doing this to me again... Now go get Carly!" Jason left the room and walked next door to Sonny and Carly's.

She had been feeling uncomfortable all day. Melanie was moving around and kicking, hard, all day long. Now she was having labor pains and contractions. Jason was trying to help her get to the hospital but she was being irrational and he knew that he had better do what she asked.

Jaylen and Charlie were born a week before Sam's birthday, so he used that week to finalize the details on the house that he had bought. It more like a mansion, but Sam loved it. It had 6 bedrooms... one master, one for Lila and Ania, one for Jaylen and Charlie, one for Melanie, one for when Danny came to visit, and one extra. Each bedroom had its own bathroom attached, plus one half bath on the main floor.

Sonny had built one for him and Carly right next door to Jason and Sam. Theirs was a bit smaller since they only had Michael, Morgan, and their new set of 2 year old twins Adella and Madelyn. It had one less bed and bath, but the rest was the same layout as Jason and Sam's.

The two homes were gated together with high tech security and guards constantly patrolling the grounds. One large in ground pool and Jacuzzi joined the two back yards. Sam and Carly loved being so close to each other

Sam's pregnancy with Melanie had been more emotional than that with either set of twins. She was more sensitive and if she wasn't 8 months pregnant, people would probably think that she was bipolar or something like that. With the older girls at 4-1/2 and the boys at 3, the birth of Melanie fell right into place... just as Sam's dream had predicted. It was now late May and Sam was due any day now.

"How's mommy feeling? I heard that you needed someone other than Jason here"

"Thank god you're here Carly! I just can't stand him right now... Damn!" Sam clenched the bed sheets as she was hit with another contraction.

"I think it's time to get mommy to GH... Max, Milo! Get in here!" The two men came running into the room at the sound of Carly's call

"I need you to get Sam to the car... It's baby time"

"Yes, Mrs. C." They walked to the bed and Sam allowed them to gently pick her up and carry her out of the house, where Jason was waiting in the car. Sam had since calmed down and let the men sit her next to her husband.

"Sorry for going off on you like that... I was beyond mean"

"Hey, you're in a lot of pain... I used to be a hitman, I think I can handle your pregnancy mood changes." Jason flashed Sam a smile as she hit him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For making fun of your pregnant wife"

For the rest of the ride to the hospital, Jason was helping Sam through her contractions.

--------------------

"Thats it Sam... One more push... Good, now just relax" A baby's piercing cry filled the room

"Would you like to cut your daughter's cord, daddy?" Dr. Lee handed Jason the scissors and instructed him as to where to cut. He then returned to Sam's side

"She's beautiful Sam, just perfect"

--------------------

"I brought mommy some visitors" Carly entered the hospital room with four toddlers in tow.

"Mommy!" All four yelled as they climbed onto the be to give Sam hugs and kisses.

"Were you good for Aunt Carly?"

"Yes, mommy but we missed you" Lila was definitely a mommy's girl

"I was only gone over night. And you guys were sleeping."

"Where's daddy?" Ania was definitely a daddy's girl

"You're Daddy is bringing Melanie down right now" On cue, Jason walked through the door holding baby Melanie wrapped in a pink blanket. He held a finger to his lips to indicate that the baby was sleeping.

"She so tiny" Charlie was amazed by the size of his baby sister.

"Mellie has light hair like me mommy" Jaylen was proud that his sister looked like him

"She sure does baby... And her eyes are blue like yours are too"

"Really?"

"Hey Jason, can I hold my niece?" Jason handed the newborn to Carly and watched as she whispered to her.

"You and your cousins are just going to adore you, yes they are"

"Where is my granddaughter?" Monica entered the hospital room to find four children laying on Sam, Jason siting in a chair next to the bed, and Carly holding the baby. She walked over to Carly and peeked inside the blanket.

"Jason, she looks just like you"

"Would you like to hold her Monica? I actually have to get back to my kids" Carly handed Melanie to Monica and then turned to the kids

"Alright guys, lets let mommy rest... Why don't we go back to my house and you can have breakfast with Michael and Morgan. Say bye-bye to mommy and daddy"

After many good byes, hugs, and kisses the room cleared leaving Jason and Sam alone with their daughter.  
-------------------

"Alright guys... Grandma Monica will be staying with you at night time and then you will be spending the days with with Aunt Carly, Uncle Sonny, and your cousins. Mommy's going to miss you so much." Sam was saying good bye to her children before leaving with Jason for their long over due honey moon.

"Come on Sam... We're going to miss it"

"Why can't you just tell me where we are going?"

"Because it is a surprise. Bye-bye guys, Daddy loves you... Sam, give Melanie to Carly... Sam..." Jason knew how stubborn she was being. If she had her way, all 5 kids would be coming with them.

"Alright... Now bed time's at 9, Lila and Ania have school from 8:30-11:30, Jaylen and Charlie have daycare from 9-10:30, Melanie gets up at 7, goes down for a nap at 12 and goes to bed at 9. She gets up once during the night..."

"Sam, we know... Now just give me the baby and walk out that door with Jason" Carly knew how much being away form her kids for 2 weeks was going to be hard... But it had to happen.

"You're right, I'm leaving now... Let's go Jason, before I change my mind" After 2 hours of good-byes, Jason finally got his wife out of the house and on their way to NYC.

------------------

It was happening just like her dream all those years ago

"Jason, it's gorgeous! How did you manage to pull this off?" Sam just stepped onto the Sea Princess for a 16-day Southern Caribbean Cruise departing from NYC and ending in Jamaica. He had bought her brand new clothes and already had them taken to their suite.

"Well, Carly and Monica took the kids... I bought the tickets... and then made sure to get you to New York. It really wasn't that hard. And besides, we never really got to go a real honeymoon." Jason was walking with his arm around her waist, directing her towards their room.

"This is a wonderful surprise, but Jason I don't know if I can leave the kids for over two weeks. I mean Melanie is only 6 months old." Sam already missed her kids and she had only been gone for a few hours.

"They are in good hands Sam. Lila and Ania will be in kindergarden during the day. Jaylen and Charlie have that daycare program that they love. And Melanie has Carly, wait that one could be a problem... Sam, I'm kidding! Everything is going to be just fine. Remember that we are taking them down to Disney for Christmas and the girls' birthday. I'm pretty sure that they will forgive us."

Jason said that last part with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. This earned him a playful swat on the arm from Sam before she thought about what he said.

"You're right Jason! We deserve this time to ourselves. Just you, me, and the beautiful weather."

They spent the time at sea in their room... in bed. It was three days of non stop love making. When they docked, Jason and Sam spent the day exploring the island and then the night at sea was more love making. The plane ride home from Jamaica was no different than the nights at sea. The couple hadn't had any actual alone time in far too long. Once their plane landed in Port Charles, they would go back to loving parents taking care of their 5 rambunctious children.

----------------

Even their homecoming was almost exactly like it was in her dream

"I can't believe we're home Jason. I missed the kids so much." The couple was in the car, headed back home.

"I know, but we did manage to keep busy... Very busy" Jason had a suggestive smile on his face as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"You do know how to pass the time... " Sam went up on her tip-toes and pressed her body into Jason's

"Sam as much as I would love to have you, if we start anything now then we won't be able to get the kids until tomorrow. That would mean a whole nother day that Carly has them."

Sam smiled and thought about it for a minute "I guess you're right... We don't need them any more corrupted than they probably already are. God only knows what Carly has taught them." This made them both laugh as they pulled into the gate and up the drive way

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Before they could even knock, the door swung open and Lila and Ania practically knocked their parents over.

"Mommy, Daddy... You're home! Are we going to Disney now?" It was quite obvious that Carly had their oldest twins all hoped up on sugar.

"Sweeties, Mommy and Daddy just got home from their trip. We're not going to Disney for another week." Jason had gotten down on his knees and picked both kids up while Sam went into the penthouse.

"Where are my other little monsters?" Sam thought for sure that Jaylen and Charlie would have joined their older sisters in the parental attack.

"Sonny is bringing the boys down, they just woke up from a nap... and Melanie is in the kitchen with Spinelli"

"Where's my little pumpkin?" Sam walked into the kitchen and the infant's face lit up upon seeing her mother coming towards her.

"Fair Samantha, how was your trip?"

"It was nice being alone with Jason, but I missed my kids."

"Well, the youngest of the mini goddesses was most well behaved."

"Thanks for helping out Spinelli. I know how much these guys love you... You're like their big brother"

Sam saw that the little girl was babbling and reaching for her mother

"Come here sweetie" Sam picked up her daughter and tickled her little belly. She looked more like her daddy every day... She had long blonde, curly hair and a pair of crystal blue eyes. Her personality was all Sam, though. She was extremely stubborn and loved to talk, well babble in her case. Melanie could do anything she set her mind to. At six months old she was already toddling around, taking up to 3 steps at a time

"Daddy!" Jason saw his sons running at him full speed.

"There's my little guys" Sam heard Jason and turned to see him scoop their now 3 1/2 year old boys into his arms.

"Alright guys, say good bye to Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny. Mommy and Daddy brought you some stuff back from their trip" This caused the older four to run out of the house and over to their own.

"Thanks for the sugar rush Carly"

"Anytime Sam, anytime"

The family returned to their own home and got back into their routine. In just a couple of days they would once again be on the go... This time they would be chasing their 4 older children around Disney World.

-----------------

They had spent 2 weeks in Florida and were now returning to the freezing cold temperatures that made up January in Port Charles. Jason and Sam had decided to stay the extra week for New Years before heading home.

It was now almost Valentine's Day and Sam was extremely cranky and moody. She had the flu and that just added to her displeasure.

"Come on Jason! We're going to be late... I am finally feeling better and I want to get the hell out of this house!"

"I'm coming Sam... What is with you lately? It's almost like you're pregnant again... Remind me never to get you sick"

Sam thought for a moment about Jason's comment. "You know, it's almost exactly like when I pregnant with Melanie... I'm sick, I'm crabby, I'm moody as hell... We did spend more than two weeks alone in the Caribbean... Maybe I should go see Dr. Lee?"

"Maybe you should... I mean what's adding one more?" Jason was excited at the thought of Sam being pregnant again.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow... Now where are the kids so we can go, Carly will kill us if we're late"

"Kids, let's go! Aunt Carly is waiting!"

-----------------

"I mean it this time Jason! No more kissing... no more touching... hell, I want separate bedrooms!" Jason had been right, Sam had gotten pregnant again on their honeymoon and now she was in labor; about to bring their third son into the world.

"You said that with Melanie too, I don't think you mean it... I think that it is just the pain talking" Unfortunately Jason had not learned from Melanie that teasing a woman in labor was a death wish.

"Oh, I am dead serious Jason! Try me!"

"I see you still haven't learned Jason... Labor is hell and the pain is a bitch. I suggest you leave now before I do something to guarantee that you can't do this to me again!"

"Alright Sam, I need you to focus your anger towards Jason on giving me another big push... That's it, and another... good. Sam I have the head, just one more big push. There you go, you're doing great... Almost there..." A shrill cry was heard indicating the infants displeasure of being removed from the warmth of Sam's belly.

After he was cleaned and wrapped, the baby was placed in Sam's arms

"Welcome to the family Tyler Daniel Morgan"

------------------

Looking back, Sam couldn't believe how far she had come in 6 short years. Upon arrival in Port Charles she was pregnant and alone. Now she had a loving husband, six beautiful children, and family and friends that loved her. She was amazed that one town and a few strangers could heal her broken heart.

**THE END**


End file.
